Into The Wood
by Pandaninjastar
Summary: An ancient prophecy before the Seeker even existed comes to light. One woman holds their future in her hands . Only one can protect the people of the Midlands, but many can cause so much pain. Forces of evil unite, those who were trustworthy lose their bearings. Love is a mysterious thing... Richard, Zedd, Kahlan, and Cara. What will happen, Where will they go, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

**Lord Darken Rahl**

_Obviously I am a lord, I should be the lord of lords. If it wasn't for my insolent brother then I would still be the most powerful lord of them all, hah yes I would. In this lowly non-powerful form though I have come to realize something, something that I wouldn't have otherwise known. I'm loveable. Not like what the Mord'sith spoil me with but real love. The kind my idiot brother has, the idiot. Yes, I am admitting it. I fell in love. After all I've been through and all I've done who would have thought that Lord Darken Rahl would fall for someone? Of course I had let my guard down and she is now dead by the hands of the Sisters of the Dark. But all in all I had truly loved her, and oh it was amazing! Ah the sensations a man could feel when in love. I suppose she would be the only one I have ever truly loved, and maybe ever will. Anyhow, I've searched and finally obtained the information I need to retrieve my blood back, my Lordly blood. Oh the joy that floods my soul just to think I will become powerful again. Ah I think I may go spoil Mistress Jenna to my heart's content._

Darken looked at his beautiful handwriting and smiled at himself.

"Oh Mistress Jenna!"

The entryway to his quarters filled with a determined looking brunette.

"Yes my Lord?"

Her braid hung over her shoulder lightly as she awaited his response. He flicked his finger at her for her to come closer which she immediately did.

"Is the hot springs a couple of leagues from here still Mord'sith property?"

He asked standing up from his seat. The woman stared at the wall thinking for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. They have recently added things to it my lord."

Darken smiled thoughtfully.

"Saddle two horses, it seems that this hot springs beckons me, and your company would be most enjoyable."

Mistress Jenna nodded and went to do her lords bidding. He looked back at the diary and closed putting it in his desk. He would write in it this afternoon. He turned around and left his quarters headed to the stables where Mistress Jenna should be. Mistress Jenna stood there as Darken came over to her followed by two more Mord'sith. Jenna eyes them coolly wondering if they were coming also.

"Lori and Summer are coming with us, I expect you to keep these young ones in order Mistress Jenna. I left Mistress Dana in charge till I return."

Darken mounted his horse then extended his hand to his new favorite and she got on quickly. The two younger Mord'sith mounted the other horse and looked to their Lord and Mistress to start. With a huff Darken kicked the horse and they started their journey to the hot springs.

**Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander 'Zedd'**

The delicious aroma of lemon basil chicken breast and potato stew filled Zedd's nostrils almost making him float towards the campfire, which he could easily have done. Instead he quickened his pace and delivered the firewood to Richard who put it close to the fire. Zedd inhaled again and sat down on the log with a heavenly look on his face and slobber dribbling down the corners of his mouth. Cara glanced up from her cooking to eye the old man. He didn't notice or didn't seem to care, he was so hungry that the chicken Cara was cooking seemed to come alive and waltz its way over to Zedd and beg him to eat it.

"Zedd, if you slobber any more I believe we're going to drown."

Zedd straightened up and wiped his face and narrowed his eyes at his grandson. That boy doesn't understand what it's like to be a working wizard, I need food to replenish my magical ad physical hunger!

"Richard, I'd be more careful around Zedd when he is hungry. He tends to turn into an all-consuming monster."

Zedd looked up as Kahlan sat opposite of Cara and handed her some more herbs to add to the stew. He folded his arms grumpily muttering to himself about rude people. It had been one month exactly since the rift had been shut and so far peace has been established throughout the midlands. Emphasize on the so far, Darken Rahl was alive and of course he was probably up to know good. We've traveled through towns and villages to set up some sort of order by the Mother Confessor and the Seeker's judgment. Of course I've had some part to play, also Cara. Richard doesn't want to really go to the People's Palace and take up ruling and Kahlan feels she needs to return to Aydindril and reign as Mother Confessor. Cara will do whatever her 'Lord Rahl' commands so I assume she will stay with him. They've been talking about splitting, two go to Aydindril and two go to the people's palace. Zedd was broken out of his small trance of thought with Cara handing him a hearty helping of chicken and stew.

"Why thank you Cara."

"Don't choke on it."

Kahlan giggled and Zedd just smiled and dug into his food hungrily. They ate in silence unless you count the various birds singing or the bugs chirping. Zedd finished first... Of course so he started a conversation.

"Kahlan child, what do you think Darken Rahl is up to?"

Kahlan almost choked on her stew and looked up at Zedd with confusion plastered across her forehead. Maybe it wasn't the best of conversation starters.

"Um, well Zedd. Who knows, he could be doing anything. I don't know, nor would I want to."

"Most likely he's in a Mord'sith temple being... Tended to."

Kahlan glanced over at the other female in the camp thankful that her brashness was being toned down. Usually it wasn't. Zedd nodded and looked at his grandson who hadn't spoken a word.

"Richard? Have you something to say?"

Richard looked up from devouring his stew with a blank expression and shook his head no then continued his eating. Cara stood and left the camp to wash herself. Kahlan tidied up after Richard finished eating leaving him and Zedd to wash the utensils. Zedd eyed his grandson again, he didn't particularly look deep in thought, maybe a bit bored actually.

"Zedd. must I have a queen?"

Zedd almost choked on his saliva.

"The people of D'hara want a lord or a king but must I have a queen?"

"It is to be expected for you to marry as all men look forward to but not necessarily a need. Why do you ask Richard?"

Richard looked up to where Kahlan had walked off to and then at Richard with a guilt stricken look. Zedd's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"The other night when me and Cara went into town, you were sick and Kahlan stayed with you because Cara said she'd be tempted to boil the sickness out of you. I think I fell out of and in love."

Zedd cleared his throat.

"Out of and in?"

"Yeah, out of love with Kahlan, and in love with..."

Cara came into the camp and sat on her bedroll abruptly. She eyed Richard and then eyed Zedd.

"Continue as if I weren't here."

Richard shook his head and brushed the topic off for later. Zedd nodded and eyed Cara curiously wondering whether if it was her or some other girl Richard seemed to be smitten by, surely not Cara. She caught his glance and smiled mischievously at him. Zedd didn't like that smile, last time she smiled at him like that he had saw something he had rather not have. He nodded at her then turned to his bedroll and thought of Kahlan, sweet Kahlan would be heartbroken if Richard told her he was no longer in love with her. It would make it easier for them to part... He sighed and got into his bedroll. Kahlan entered the camp and put the stuff away she washed. She glanced at Richard then looked at Zedd who smiled at her softly almost sadly. Cara stood up and poked the fire.

"I'll take first watch."

She sat on the log next to the fire and began her watch as the others went to sleep. Except for Zedd, he stared up at the night sky wide awake. Which was strange for him because sleep usually overtook him by now. As it seemed sleep overtook him more than it should, maybe the Creator was trying to tell him something. He turned a few times then sat up and looked up at Cara who cocked her head.

"Can't sleep?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Zedd nodded and stood up making his way out of the camp.

"I shall be back in a moment."

Zedd felt Cara's eyes on his back till he slipped into the darkness. He walked down to the river they camped next to and sat on a log on the embankment and put his feet in the cool water. He coughed and spit up some gunk in his throat. He looked at his hand which he spit in and rolled his eyes. Dammit that Cara. Ever since the pillars she's been doing things, like playing pranks on him. Just the other day she gave him an apple that had a worm in it. Zedd didn't mind the small minor things, but he needed his sleep. Well there wasn't nothing magic couldn't help with, but if he used some sleep dust on himself Richard would be affected... Ah... It could help the boy with his problems. Wonder what was going on with him. Something was up, Zedd wasn't sure what but he knew that what the boys turmoils were wasn't real. It had to be trickery or magic. Or maybe Richard really did mean what he said. We will see. Zedd walked back to the camp and got in his bed roll and snapped his fingers and a breeze blew letting sleep dust fall. Cara looked at the old man as he began to snore and smacked her forehead in frustration.

**'Mother Confessor' Kahlan Amnell**

Kahlan stirred as she heard Cara swearing and shuffling around the camp. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Cara poke Richard with her Agiel.

"Cara! What're you doing?"

Cara pulled the Agiel away from Richard with no reaction from him.

"It was Richards turn. I tried to wake him but he didn't stir so I kicked him and he didn't wake so I poked him with my Agiel. It seems the wizard used sleeping dust."

Kahlan walked over to Richard who indeed was asleep after being probed by an Agiel.

"It does seem so. I'll take over his watch and mine. I got a good amount of sleep. Go on to bed."

Cara eyed the other woman and then muttered to herself about stupid wizards. Kahlan smiled softly knowing all to well what Cara was up to. She was trying to find a way to stop the old man from snoring. Honestly Kahlan didn't know how he remained asleep. His snores literally shook the trees. Literally! Even though she had made no attempt to help Cara she desperately wished her to find a solution. Ever since the pillars Zedd has slept with little to no caution causing him to snore only more. Cara had loosened her leathers and was trying to sleep but to no avail she remained awake. Kahlan poked the fire as Cara made her way to sit next to her very unhappy. Kahlan giggled softly only making Cara more irritated.

"What has you so happy?"

Kahlan looked at the usually quiet woman and smiled softly.

"You tried to drug a wizard. A wizard! Cara... Only thing to work on him is magic."

Cara crossed her arms over her knees and put her head on top of them.

"I know that. I just want some quiet sleep."

"Amen to that."

"What?"

"Quiet sleep."

Kahlan grinned at the tired woman and placed her hand on Cara's back and began rubbing the tense muscle in small circles. Cara eyed the other women who began humming which only made Cara roll her eyes.

"It will help. Just relax."

"I never relax."

Kahlan simply ignored Cara's stubbornness and continued to massage her. Cara tried to get up but Kahlan had switched positions on her and had her in a firm hold to where she couldn't get up. Kahlan kept on rubbing Cara's back trying to help the woman relax so she could sleep. She knew Cara wasn't to keen on being touched but she felt that this was proper and Cara should let her do it. Cara kept still and didn't fidget or wiggle like Kahlan anticipated so she grinned and moved up to Cara's neck. It was unbelievable how tense this woman was, like a walking rock. Kahlan wasn't sure how the leather-clad woman before her could actually move as effortlessly as she does. Kahlan turned Cara's neck hearing a rather large 'pop'.

"Could you please stop before you kill me, Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan was surprised to hear her title. Cara hadn't called her that for a long time. She stopped and sat back down next to Cara. She tried to read the woman's face but Cara remained blank. It seemed something else was bothering her, that's all Kahlan could tell. She usually did not probe the blonde for answers or try to peer in the deep abyss within her, but she was there, the two men obviously in la la land and Kahlan took hold of the opportunity to talk to the women, a bit personally.

"Cara."

The blonde head turned ever so slowly and looked at Kahlan. Her eyebrows raising as in 'What?'.

"What's on your mind?"

Cara glared at Kahlan probably not sure what she meant, so Kahlan tried to talk again to explain herself only Cara raised her hand.

"Sleep, obviously is on my mind. What else would there be, Confessor?"

Kahlan looked up for a moment then back at Cara.

"You've thought a lot lately, your face shows it."

Cara glared at the her, clearly not happy that Kahlan could read her face.

"It has been troublesome this past year or so traveling with stupid snorers, idiot leaders and."

Cara eyes Kahlan up and down.

"Probing Confessors... I was thinking about what I ought to do, my role in everything. I've protected the true Lord Rahl as well as the false one."

She paused again and looked up from the ground to meet Kahlan's eyes. Kahlan was waiting ever so patiently for Cara to finish she didn't expect Cara to look sadly at her. She gulped.

"Richard hasn't made up his damn mind and that leaves me in an area of uncertainty."

Kahlan watched as Cara stood up and looked off into the woods.

"I'm going for a walk."

Before Kahlan could protest or do anything Cara was gone. Off into the woods to find someplace quie-. SNAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH. Kahlan jerked her head around to see Richard, with his mouth open... Snoring... Like a raging wildebeest.

"Oh Creator please no..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

****'Mistress' Cara Mason****

Cara finally sat down after walking far enough away to where she couldn't hear any snoring. She exhaled as she looked around making sure she was alone and then rubbed her neck. It really did feel better, though she would never say so. She knew how tense she was, and it felt good to know she was 'hard' as many put it. Her sisters would always bathe her and massage her with oils like she was in some harem... Ah she really was in a harem. Cara smirked at the memory of herself thinking it would appall Kahlan to no end. Kahlan... The woman was in for some heavy turmoil if what Cara thinks what happened, happened. At the town they last visited a gorgeous woman approached Richard, who had that look. Cara has seen that look, on Kahlan's face mostly when she looked at Richard. Cara knew she had let Richards actions get to her, to the point she was actually pitying the Mother Confessor? Oh hell no. This needed to stop. Mord'sith never, ever pity. It was the one thing Cara always hated. Pity. It made her madly disgusted, well it used to. The Mother Confessor's touch had softened Cara, like literally softened. She pulled out her Agiel welcoming the pain shooting through her arm. Maybe she was getting soft, or strong in more ways than one. The Agiel seemed to comfort her wired mind and she soon felt drowsy. She decided rather to sleep in the woods than next to the snoring. She laid down underneath a tree on a bed of moss and went to sleep, Agiel tight in her clutch.

The crunch of leaves being stepped on awoke Cara and she jumped up to scan the area for any danger. She lowered her weapon when she saw the Mother Confessor standing idly.

"Thought you might want some breakfast."

Cara eyed the other woman then followed her back to the camp. Richard and Zedd were still asleep.

"I tried waking them but it seems that Zedd went a little overboard on the sleeping dust."

Cara sniffed at the porridge and helped herself to a big bowl of it.

"Cara..."

"What? You snooze you lose."

Kahlan smiled softly and then helped herself to some porridge. Cara ate slowly since they're was no need to hurry with the two sleeping beauties in the camp. Maybe she could oil her leathers, they really needed it. She finished her porridge and grabbed an apple out of her pack and split it giving some to the Mother Confessor. Kahlan took it happily.

"That's awful sweet of you Cara."

"I only wanted half, no need to waste the rest."

Cara could hear Kahlan giggle and turned to her leathers and spread them out some.

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

Kahlan sighed as Cara began oiling her leathers. She cleaned up and then decided to watch Cara some since there was nothing else to do. Cara felt Kahlan's eyes on her and it made her uneasy. Wait... Why the hell should she feel uneasy? It's not like she was actually concerned about the mother confessor or anything. It was more for Richard, the true lord Rahl. Yeah that's it, Kahlan might go crazy and try to kill him, again.

"Cara you have a weird look on your face."

Cara jerked her head to see Kahlan in front of her smiling. The scowl that crept on Cara's face only made Kahlan smile more. Cara finished her leathers and let them lay a minute before putting them on. With a small click her Agiels were safely in their holsters and Cara smiled proudly to herself as she moved about the camp in her shiny leathers.

"Shiny."

"That is what oil does, it makes things shiny."

Cara stated to Kahlan who rolled her eyes. A twig snapped and both women immediately drew their weapons and turned to the potential danger.

"Ah, no need for that."

The hooded figure stood before them leisurely. Cara kept her weapons out and ready while Kahlan looked at the two sleeping men.

"Who are you?"

Kahlan asked hesitantly. The person pulled back their cloak and revealed themselves.

"Shota? Damn... You got old."

"If you wasn't Mord'sith I'd see that your mouth get shut permanently. A woman's vitality is nothing to take lightly. My magic is almost gone, someone stole it and what's left I'm letting it nurture and grow. I came to find Zeddicus but it seems he is asleep."

Kahlan holstered her weapons and looked at the sleeping wizard. Cara kept one of Agiels in her hand waiting for Shota to try anything.

"Who took your magic?"

"A woman. I think, it may be a man. I am not sure how she or he even got it. They have no means by which to take my magic and their blood was normal."

Kahlan was a bit confused. Cara put her Agiels in the place but kept her hand on them.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, normal blood?"

Shota coughed and sat down with a sigh. She was weak and it didn't take a healer to see it.

"Their blood had no magical potential. Like Richards blood, it has every magical potential, and he even had Han until he gave it to the Sisters of the Dark."

"So a peasant took your magic."

Cara stated with a small smirk. Shota looked at the Mord'sith and nodded. Kahlan glanced at Zedd and then to Shota. She handed her a bowl of porridge.

"How did you find us if you don't have much magic?"

Shota took the porridge thankfully and then pointed to the sky.

"Whenever a user casts a spell, or uses any kind of magic there is residue in the atmosphere of his work. Only those who have worked can obtain the vision to see this residue, and I fortunately have. Certain wizards or sorcerers leave certain signatures. I saw Zeddicus' and came here."

Cara walked over to the wizard and poked him with a stick. She then proceeded to kick his foot after she poked his nose. Irritated Cara squeezed out the water in the lambs skin on his face seeing if that would work, it didn't.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

Kahlan asked Shota who nodded while finishing her porridge.

"All he used was simple sleeping dust."

Kahlan watched as an amused Cara pulled out her Agiel and proceeded to probe the sleeping wizard with it.

"Ahhhhh! Ow!"

"Aha, he's not dead."

The old man rubbed his rear vigorously trying to sooth the painful touch. He grumbled and kicked Richard who rolled over with a dreamy look on his face. Zedd rolled his eyes and then sniffed. Hmm, porridge. He turned around to the small fire and bent down and helped himself to some food.

"Where are you manners?"

Zedd looked up to see the old woman sitting before him, he coughed.

"Excuse me ma'am. I do believe we haven't met."

Kahlan gasped as Shota threw her bowl at Zedd hitting him square in the head. Cara chuckled in amusement.

"Zeddicus Zul' Zorander, I in all my years have kept my body, my looks both young and healthy. Your eye does not recognize me?"

Zedd rubbed his now throbbing head and squinted his eyes. Oh... Shota.

"Why're you here? And why do you look like that?"

Richard finally awoke to all the commotion and stood up sleepily. He marched off into the woods to release his inner flow. Cara stood idle, hand on Agiel, keeping her eye on Shota.

"I've lost my Han."

Zedd looked up from his porridge. Not possible, Shota of all the sorcerers he knew had the most strongest protective spells on herself and her Han. Only someone very powerful could have done this.

"I need your help Zeddicus. Track down this... This person who did this and get me my life back."

****Shota****

__What is wrong with that old man? How long will he take to think about helping me? All that I've done for him, and his friends. Other than trying to kill them I think I played a very large part in their journey, now they can help me with mine. If you would call it a journey that is__.

"No, I think you can find the help of another wizard. Maybe it will teach you a lesson on how you treat people."

Zedd stood firm in his response not daring to budge to the intense glare of the older woman.

"If I do not have my source to the Creator, how will I receive her messages? For all you know she's sending one now trying to tell me something and we are sitting here twiddling our thumbs! Those fools in Aydindril have no way of finding my Han. Only you do."

Zedd looked at Shota with untrusting eyes. Kahlan moved closer to Cara just in case something happened.

"I no longer have a connection with you, nor do I wish to connect in order to find your Han."

Cara snorted while laughing causing all eyes in the camp to turn to her. She smirked.

"You two, connected? Like..." She bumps her fists together. "connected like that?"

Zedd and Shota both squinted their eyes in a glare and decided to ignore the brash blonde. Kahlan rolled her eyes slightly blushing since Cara kept bumping her fists trying to emphasize on it. Richard walked up behind Cara and looked at her weirdly. She grinned and asked him of he knew that Shota and Zedd and fluffed each others tail feathers. He gagged.

"Zeddicus please."

Zedd sat across from Shota to where he could see her. She felt vulnerable, weak, lowly existing with these people. She was sick, her body wasn't as healthy now.

"Zedd come on, she needs help, I'm the seeker, I help people."

Zedd looked at his grandson then to Shota. The world was semi-safe now and what could she possibly do to them without her magic?

"Alright, we'll help you."

"I didn't get a say in the matter."

"Cara."

"What Kahlan? I just want a say now and then."

"You barely speak, child."

"Now what did I say about calling me child... Grumps?"

Shota glanced from the woman to the wizard and coughed. Richard uncrossed his arms and gestured to Shota.

"We are going to help her. The horses ate and they are ready to go, is she able to ride in her condition?"

Zedd looked Shota over and nodded slowly.

"She is stable."

Kahlan glanced at Shota, they only had four horses. Richard looked at Kahlan then to Cara and back to Shota.

"You can ride Kahlan's mare she's gentle and sweet, Kahlan can ride with Cara, her steed is a good one for two."

Kahlan glanced at Richard oddly, nodded and began helping him with the mens stuff while Zedd looked over Shota some more. Cara went to get the horses and as she untied Richards horse a small scroll fell out of the bridle. She picked it up examining it and opened it curiously. It was a letter, she shouldn't read it but her curiosity, no no, her concern for the safety of Richard Rahl. She unrolled it gently.

__My dearest love, Richard. Eww, she didn't like it already. I am so very sorry to have to rush off like this, I very much wanted to stay and visit with you more, my mother has taken ill and I must go to her and be with her. I wrote this letter because I wanted to let you know where I am, there is a map on the back of where my mother lives in Yoren, it's a larger village just out of the border. I so wish you well on your travels and hope you visit me, cause I miss you terribly. The night we spent together was only one in very many in our future. I do hope to see you soon. Love your darling, Fiona.__

"Yuck who talks like that?"

"Who talks like what?"

Cara zipped her head around to see Kahlan standing behind her with a quizzical look on her face. Cara hid the note back in Richards pack and coughed.

"Just thinking about what that witch said."

"You don't trust her."

"I have that right. She tried to kill Richard, and so many other various things."

Kahlan smirked as she touched Cara's horse softy. She eyed the saddle and then glanced at Cara with some look Cara couldn't put her finger on.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love Richard more than I do."

It was just a whisper, but Cara heard it loud and clear and her stomach lurched. Bending over and vomiting wasn't a normal response to a statement like that, but the statement wasn't normal, and neither was the energy behind it. Kahlan leaped back surprised to the suddenness of the up chucking but quickly came over and held up Cara's hair. When Cara's gruesome up chuck was over she got some water and gave it to the now pale woman. Kahlan looked at Cara who still had a look of utter horror and disgust on her face. What exactly happened?

"I'm sorry Cara, what I said must have come out incorrectly."

"Your damn right it did, but the point got across."

"I didn't mean to ins-"

"Shut up. We'll talk about this later, Zedd is bringing the hag up here."

Kahlan looked to her left and sure enough Zedd's head popped up and soon Shota's and Richards. Spirits Cara had good hearing...

"Ready to rumble?"

"When have you used that term ever?"

Richard looked at Cara, she was still pale but he didn't seem to notice. He grinned like a fool and hopped on his horse. Zedd and Shota mounted theirs and waited as Cara tried to get on hers, shakily she made it. She held out her hand to Kahlan for her to grab and as soon as she did she felt it. Cara was trembling.

"Lets go let's go."

Richard said as he started off down the road, Shota and Zedd right behind him. Kahlan sat behind Cara awkwardly, not wanting to touch the girl fearing it would only make her state worse. The animal beneath them didn't help either when he bolted making Kahlan clutch to Cara.

"I'm sorry."

Kahlan mumbled as the horse slowed his speed behind Shota. Cara tilted her head towards the left nodding and returned her gaze ahead. Her trembling had gone away but there was an uneasiness still resounding within her.

It had been nearly half a day and Cara hadn't spoken a word. Kahlan's butt ached, double riding is uncomfortable as well as anything. Her lower half had began to get numb and she needed to walk, but she didn't want to bother Cara. Richard, Zedd, and Shota had paid no mind that Cara and Kahlan were slinking further and further behind. Cara had incorrect posture and her hand laid sloppily to the side. Kahlan sighed, she couldn't stand it any longer, she needed to get off.

"Cara, can we plea-."

"Kahlan there is something I need to tell you."

Kahlan ,slightly shocked, glanced at the blonde. Cara had never spoken that forward to her in a while. She didn't say anything. Cara stopped her horse and let Kahlan off then joined her and they started walking. Kahlan was patient and waited for Cara to speak. Finally she cleared her throat.

"First of all I want you to know I do not, absolutely not have any, anything for Richard except loyalty. Sure hopeless romantics may call that a form of... Feelings, but it is not. It is a duty that I am fulfilling in its entirety."

Kahlan remained silent letting Cara catch her breath, she almost was acting nervous.

"Also, since you are Richards betrothed or whatever the hell you are to him, I have a duty to you."

Cara stopped walking and faced Kahlan with a solemn look. She eyed Cara curiously, she didn't know if she was gonna like what came next.

"Something happened with Richard the other night. He... Met someone."

Kahlan wasn't following and Cara grunted frustrated.

"He met a woman."

"Yeah? And?"

"Something went down between them. He's been acting weird and then the note in his saddle."

Kahlan coughed, slightly irritated.

"Weird? How so? What note?"

Cara felt a wave of guilt come over her and she quickly dismissed it. No reason for her to act guilty, she didn't do anything.

"You two haven't had a rendezvous in the woods at midnight ever since then have you? And yes a note from her, Fiona."

Kahlan blushed, her and Richard had not done anything intimate since the town trip.

"Oh you're correct. Why did you decide to tell me Cara? Caring isn't exactly your strong suit."

Cara felt Kahlan's attitude change immediately, the man she loved could be betraying her and she didn't even see it. She ignored Kahlan's bitter statement and looked ahead as Richard decided to show his face.

"Hey, why are you guys so behind?"

Before Cara could speak Kahlan quickly retorted.

"Because I felt like staying behind."

Cara almost laughed, Richard just smiled awkwardly and told them that they were heading into a town then rode back up to Zedd and Shota. Cara glanced over at Kahlan, her expression hard, and then soft and thoughtful.

"Thank you for speaking to me about it. Is this why you were so bothered?"

Kahlan looked at the blonde and felt the atmosphere change. The openness around Cara shut off, and her serious demeanor returned, stiffness and strictness in every fiber of her being.

"No I merely felt sick, must have been that chicken."

Kahlan smiled softly at the exchange of Cara's personalities, much to Cara's demise.

****'The Seeker' Richard Rahl****

Richard glanced over at the two women sitting at the table sipping their hot stew. They stayed behind almost all day, which was odd for Cara and Kahlan. He huffed and bit into a piece of bread and drank some mead. Rarely does he get mead, and for good reasons. Shota and Zedd sat in front of him and ate slowly. He could tell that the traveling had taken its tole on Shota, he wasn't sure where they were going because she led the way. He hiccuped and realized he had drunk a lot and quickly finished the last mug and made his way to his room. He sat down heavily on the bed and looked at his saddle bag, ooh a note? He took it out and read it. Hmm, Fiona had managed to contact him after all. He grinned like an idiot and wondered if he where they were going would be towards where she was. He yawned getting sleepy from the mead and laid down and closed his eyes letting sweet sleep take him away.

Zedd glanced at Shota who was ignoring everything and eating her stew. Cara had bought the rooms and there was a single bed in the three. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was sitting next to Kahlan eating. He didn't want to sleep in Richards room if Kahlan came in. The only other choice was Shota, cause Cara wasn't a choice at all. He sighed and stood up to make his way up to the room to check it out. The bed was small, but they had plenty of furs so he could sleep on the floor. Unless Shota disagreed, but it wasn't up to her. They were helping her so it's the least she could do. He came back down stairs to find Shota finished and looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I suspect we are sharing a room."

"We are, I'm going to sleep on the floor. You can have the bed."

Shota nodded with an affirming grunt and brushed past him into the room. Zedd ignored her rudeness and made his way back to the room. He made his bed and crawled on the fur and pulled the blanket over him and glanced at Shota. Her magic reserve must have grown some cause her looks weren't like an old hag anymore. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes.

"Wipe that nasty smirk off your face old man. I still can't believe you didn't recognize me because I was an old hag."

The wizard gulped, she took the thought out of his head.

"It's not like that, I just couldn't place you."

"You're getting old."

"You are too."

The two exchanged looks and soon went to sleep without another word.

Cara groaned as she opened the door to the last room. Kahlan glanced in and saw the small bed and then looked at Cara.

"We can share."

"Yeah, if we were rodents. Put two persons on that and it will disintegrate."

Kahlan laughed at Cara's remark and shook her head. She felt the bed, it was sturdy enough.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you won't. There is plenty of room, and it is fine. I know you are sore cause I am, double riding puts more stress on your body. So get in bed before I put you there."

Cara glanced at Kahlan who seemed slightly surprised at herself for what she said but remained firm in her saying.

"I'd like to see that."

"What?"

"You put me to bed."

Kahlan's nostrils flared in embarrassment and she removed her clothing and put on her sleep wear as did a smirking Cara. Cara laid down and put her arms behind her head and watching Kahlan fold her clothes and rolled her eyes. Kahlan turned to the bed and sat down and sighed.

"What is it?"

Kahlan glanced Cara's way. She had her eyes shut and was stretching her legs. Kahlan rubbed her arms suddenly not tired.

"I'm not tired."

"Me neither."

"What did we eat?"

"Food."

Kahlan rolled her eyes again and laid next to Cara and looked at the ceiling until everything became a blur and darkness took over her vision. Cara wiped her mouth feeling a residue on her lips then glanced at Kahlan, oh she fell asleep. Great for her. She looked out the small window and saw the night sky. Kahlan stirred beside her and she scoffed and turned her back to the other woman. Maybe she'd get some sleep.

The beating on the door stirred Shota from her sleep and she sat up slowly. A snoring Zedd was on the floor sprawled out like a dog in the sun, oblivious to the pounding. She quickly put on her riding clothes and made her way to the door to see an impatient Richard.

"Finally, I told you guys a while ago to get up and get ready."

Shota didn't remember any of that. She must have been really tired. Cara popped up behind Richard with Kahlan and grinned.

"Oh they were probably tired from late night activities."

Richard ignored the comment and walked back down to the stables. Kahlan blushed. Shota threw a bowl at Zedd waking him up and eventually they all made it to the stables. After everyone got on their horses and trotted out of the town. Richard turned to Shota.

"Where to now?"

Shota dropped her rains and whispered a few incoherent words and then looked at the sky. It looked normal to everyone else but to her a small bright red line was there telling here where her magic was. A deposit of magical energy you may say, and it's not normally a line either, just when you use the magic it will appear. Shota's magic on the other hand was a special type that was always being used, that's how she manages to stay young all the time.

"East, for the most part. "

"That heads straight towards Urgindarg. That's goblin country, I hate goblins."

"Just one zap and the goblin is gone, I don't understand why this thief went there. Unless they're looking for a way to permanently harness my power. The goblins are magical creatures but have no brains to use their magic. If a human finds their Blood amulet they can harness and absorb any power."

The group was silent as they contemplated what Shota had just shared until Cara cleared her throat.

"I have never seen a goblin, unless what you call those things from the underworld goblins. Those things were fucking ugly."

Kahlan squeaked at the cursing of Cara who ignored it and continued.

"Also, if they are stupid, what is the blood amulet for?"

Zedd chuckled to himself, for such a stubborn women she was very smart. Even he did not know what the Blood Amulet was, and in order for the group to go to goblin country they needed to know.

"Of course, the Blood Amulet. Thousands of years ago when Orcs could pass from Hell to here they had an amulet to control their pets, Goblins. One of the seekers stole the amulet to use against Garbole the Great..."

Cara rolled her eyes and rubbed her leg impatiently, sounded like she reciting a fairytale. Like seriously, hell? They had the underworld, hell was a whole other realm. Wait, outside of the border there was talk of Hell. Man, she was hoping she was wrong. A hand on shoulder brought her back to reality and she glanced at Kahlan who was looking confused.

"What, Confessor?"

"Shota finished her... Explanation. They went on, you haven't budged since we stopped."

Cara looked ahead and saw the rear end of the horse that carried the wizard. She huffed and led the horse on. She grumbled to herself for not paying attention.

"What did she say?"

Kahlan thought back and sighed.

"That basically the goblins don't know they posses it in a temple or shrine or something and if the thief gets it, it will not be good."

"It sounds a bit, fairytalish."

Kahlan laughed and Cara groaned.

"I know, I haven't heard of goblins but apparently outside of the border they have different circumstances. No keeper of the underworld but a lord of hell. Richard told me about it once, it's a lot to take in."

Cara remained silent as she felt Kahlan's countenance change. They rode in silence until Kahlan shakily garbled out something.

"You think he likes that, Fiona girl?"

Cara didn't respond for a while, just in case Kahlan would revert on her question.

"You didn't see what I saw."

The silence returned and Cara bit her lip. She really didn't know what to think about the problem, Richard wouldn't normally act this way, so something was up with him.

"Is there proof?"

"You don't think I'm being truthful."

"Spirits Cara this has nothing to do with my trust in you, I just want proof. You said there was a note, I want to see it."

Cara exhaled shortly. She did not want to get caught up in this, at all. If she showed the note to Kahlan she'd be going behind Richards back. But she already told her about it so that was the same thing... Ah. As a women she should do something she guesses, who knows what real women do. In more ways she was manly, ugh where is this thought even going? If Richard is indeed fucking Fiona... He'd tell Kahlan cause he was an honorable man.

"Maybe they are just friends, I mean he would speak up if he felt otherwise right?"

Maybe that would keep Kahlan off her back, and they could focus on finding the witches magic.

"Oh yeah..."

Cara smugly smiled to herself and stiffened when Kahlan laid her head on her shoulder. She snorted ignoring the comfort radiating from the brunette and pushed her horse to catch up to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

****Spoken Truth****

The group had traveling about a quarter of the day in silence, with the occasional mutter, or complaint. It bugged Richard that it was so quiet, he wanted to socialize, to laugh! Or argue, he really didn't care.

"So you've had problems with goblins before I take it?"

Zedd looked over at his grandson and nodded, many problems indeed. Cara and Kahlan had rejoined the group from lagging behind and Shota seemed deep in thought so Zedd thought he might share one of his stories.

"Yes Richard, the goblins are a vile stupid race. So stupid they're somewhat smart."

"Like Richard?"

Richard glared at Cara who only smiled smugly and turned her attention to the wizard, who cleared his throat continuing his story.

"I used to be an adviser to many important individuals back in my younger years, and against my wishes I served under a mad man, or so to speak. He wasn't that important in the race for ruling the world, but he did have a hold of the mining industry. He was greedy, as most gem miners are but he was greedy to an extent of he had gone mad. So I tried to leave before I was supposed to, and he captured me with the use of other wizards and had me sent to Darginder."

Shota screeched with laughter startling the group, they exchanged glances and then looked to Shota.

"You have something you want to add?"

Zedd asked as the others looked at the older woman. She shook her head and mumbled something about not really remembering what had actually happened, Zedd frowned.

"You should remember. You were the one who got me out of Darginder. Naked with two wolves at your side and a fireball shooting staff, the goblins literally messed themselves with fear. How come you not to remember?"

The older woman remained silent, spurred her horse and shot off ahead. Richard worriedly looked at Zedd.

"Uh should we go after her?"

"Why so she can cry on your shoulder? The woman is clearly losing her memory due to not being young due to not having her magic. She's going senile, for real."

Kahlan flicked the back of Cara's head. She growled but kept her hands to herself. Zedd sighed and gestured to Cara.

"Though I hate to admit it, Cara is probably right. Not even I know Shota's true age, and what magic she has in her is sustaining life, not necessarily memory. If we do not find her magic soon and return it to her, she may forget how to use it and die."

Richards face grew solemn and he looked over to Kahlan and Cara then to Zedd.

"Can't you like fix her yourself? You're a talented wizard, won't something you do help?"

Zedd shook his head and turned his horse the way Shota went, he motioned for them to stay back a bit and not approach them until he said so. He then took off leaving them alone.

"Great… Just ignore me when I ask a fucking question."

Kahlan jabbed Cara in the ribs. This time Cara turned and glared at the Mother Confessor who sweetly glared back.

"You two cut it out, and stop bugging her Kahlan. That's just how she talks."

Kahlan opened her mouth to retort but Cara cut her off, Richard would never defend Cara on her potty mouth in the past. He always sided with Kahlan, this was weird, very weird. Kahlan chose to ignore it, but Cara held onto it. Richard wasn't right, maybe this girl Fiona had something to do with it. But it wasn't like she really cared or anything right? Just a stupid airhead, and a picky mother confessor. Kahlan gasped softly gaining Cara's attention.

"I've seen older wizards work with younger wizards with their magic before, they can't help it grow or nurture it. It is up to the individual. Only thing he could do is help maintain her health. Magic works differently on those who have magic than those who do not."

Cara contemplated what Kahlan had said in silence while Richard moved closer to the two women as they continued on the trail.

Zedd finally caught up to the sorceress who had taken a different route than the one they needed to be on. She was sitting on a log next to a small river crying, which Zedd had anticipated. She looked at him as he approached, her face full of wrinkles, eyes bloodshot and tired. He understood, she had never felt age before and now it was taking its tole on her. He tied his horse next to hers and sat down next to her.

"Zeddicus, I am old."

"Yes, yes you are. Older than me if I may be so bold."

Shota flicked water at him and they laughed, it felt good, somewhat like old times.

"It was just yesterday you were your old spitfirey self. Why the change, I know you better than that."

Shota sighed with a smile, she need not lie, she may be dead tomorrow, or the next day.

"It takes to much energy to be a spitfire, old as I am I can't be using energy on yelling or being a pain in someone's ass. Old lady hood suits me doesn't it?"

Zedd shook his head and she laughed.

"Ah maybe your right..."

"Shota, you're losing your memory."

"I know, and sooner than I had hoped. It is truly sad, I may forget you, and everything by tomorrow. It progresses like a plague or a fire. I feel the disease eating away at my brain, I knew it would happen. I can't do anything about it though, maybe… you could?"

Zedd eyed Shota seriously, she was hinting at something, at something he wish she would have forgotten. She grinned knowing he was thinking about it.

"Aha I knew you would think of it, it worked last time we did it. Oh and if I may add, you enjoyed it very much."

Zedd coughed abruptly and stood up, it had been years since he had done that spell and by years he meant decades. He would need blood, human blood, and a very large amount of it. He couldn't use any of the group or anyone with magic in their blood. Where would he get the ingredients besides the blood? He had his grimoire with him still. The spell was hidden under spells and incantations he had put on it so he wouldn't ever use it again…

"Hey hello I have been trying to talk to you for the last minute or two, what was you thinking?"

Zedd shook his head, trying to rearrange his thoughts.

"I can't do that spell, not only did it take years off my life, it went haywire in the end. No I will not do it, think of something else to help yourself."

The woman before him blew raspberries at him and stood up, he questioned if she was really going senile.

"Forget you! I'm the one dying here, and that spell didn't take years off your life, maybe a few weeks but not years! And this time you could preform it on us both, Creator knows it may even help you. Think of Richard, he needs you, Kahlan, and even that brute mord'sith. You may keel over I may keel over. This spell helped me once, it can help me again. Even if we send something into another dimension again I am willing to take a chance. If you do it, I will be strong enough to get my magic back, and if you allow yourself into the spell you will gain years that you spent doing nonsense."

Zedd shook his head uncertain. She had good points but it was so risky!

"If it helps.."

"It will help..."

"If anything helps you get your ass on up and back on the road I am voting on it. Now get your horses Richard went ahead and found an inn of some sorts, if we leave now, we will get there by dusk. Unless you two wanna stay by the pretty little stream and speak in weird wizardry, by all means go ahead. I will be leaving, with Kahlan so she doesn't get all mushy over you two."

Cara and Kahlan walked in with their horse on Zedd and Shota talking. Kahlan rolled her eyes as Cara kept jabbing insults at the sorceress. She glanced at Shota trying not to say anything till the others spoke.

"Oh we will leave. I am fine child, get that worrisome look off your face."

"I don't care if a bullfrog went up your ass, lets go.

Cara hopped on her horse followed by Kahlan who was blushing for the brashness of her friend. Shota looked at Zedd.

"I wasn't talking to the brute."

"She knew that, still Kahlan's expression changed did it not?"

Shota couldn't argue with that, in some ways deep down in Cara she saw a softness, brought out harshly. But it was still there.

"Move it granny, we haven't got all night."

Well never mind Cara will stay a classic asshole till the day she dies.

Zedd glanced at Shota who got on her horse with a huff. He grinned and they continued on their way behind Cara and Kahlan towards the Inn.

Richard yawned as he sat down at the table inside the in. A bar maid came over with a pint of ale and handed it to him, smiling lively. He returned the smile and thanked her for the drink. Kahlan and Cara still hadn't got back from retrieving Zedd and Shota and it was already dark. He drank his ale and moved to sit at the bar where he could hear what the others were saying.

"Heard you youngsters caught you a nice one?"

The innkeeper wiped down the counter as he looked over to some men sitting there. They laughed and grabbed up their ales and toasted themselves. They congratulated each other on their hog killings. Richard smirked as he returned to his days of hunting, back home.

"Richard! Did you get us rooms?"

Richard looked up to see Cara standing there arms crossed with Kahlan behind her followed by Zedd and Shota.

"Yeah the three on the left on the second floor. The horses?"

"Taken care of."

Richard nodded and grinned at Zedd, he returned the smile tiredly. Kahlan walked over to an empty table and sat down. She looked to Richard to sit with her but the men at the bar seemed to have his attention. She had wanted to talk with him, she needed to. Cara had not told her anything more, she felt it wasn't her place it seems. She had time to calm herself down and think about what she would say, but she still wasn't sure what was even happening. He acted strange, sometimes said things he usually wouldn't ever say. She was sure something was off, the Fiona love note thing though? It sounded a bit much.

"Hey lady, snap out of it."

Kahlan looked up at Cara who has sat in front of her. She looked aggravated.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"I noticed. Shota and Zedd retired to their room"

"Oh hush you, when did you decide to start giving your opinion in every matter Cara? And thanks for letting me know."

Kahlan asked lightheartedly, she smirked as Cara rolled her eyes and put her head down on the table.

"I have to say something, seems I am the only logical thinking person in this group. I only told you cause you ignored him as he spoke to you."

She glanced over at Richard who was acting out a bit with the other hunters playing some kind of game. She looked around the inn some more, it felt weird, something was up with this place. A bar maid brought over a drink and set it down in front of Kahlan, smiled and walked back to the bar.

"A drink? From Richard? Smells fruity."

Cara looked at the syrupy substance and felt uneasy again. Kahlan whirled it around and brought it to her lips to take a sip when she stopped. Laughter and shouting had sprung out on the other side of the hall and the two women glanced that direction to see Richard up and dancing on a table.

"Oh my..."

Cara rubbed her face and glanced at the drink, she grabbed it and swallowed it down before Kahlan could say anything.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I was thirsty, and I doubt it was from Richard. He doesn't know this drink, it's an expensive drink, he just knows simple things."

Kahlan shook her head and smirked, she wouldn't say no more. She yawned, eyes heavy with tiredness. She stood up and excused herself to her room.

Cara glanced at the indisposed Richard and sighed, she did not want to carry this lug-nut up to his room. He rolled around on the floor and grinned stupidly. She grabbed his heel and drug him up to his room and threw him on his bed, what a oaf.

"Fiona! Stay pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee?"

Cara cringed, what the hell?

Richard rolled around on the bed grinning. He grabbed the feather pillow and hugged it.

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

Richard grinned sitting up and looking at Cara. She shuffled her feet backwards to the door and stopped. Richard had begun swinging his arms in the are as if he conducted an orchestra, Cara reached for the doorknob.

"I know she is here, or she is going to be here. No, I am going to her! Oh Fiona, how she plucks the strings of my harpy heart. I make music for you and you alone!"

And with that he belched very loudly, holding his arms out. Cara guffawed, in her head, this was a disaster, how was she gonna leave without him trying to get out? It didn't matter to her anyhow, gosh this day, this fucking year!

"I lover her Cara, I tell you I love her. You met her right? You saaw heeeerrrr?"

Cara groaned, she didn't want to be here, this was uncomfortable, so uncomfortable. She just needed to leave, she grabbed the door handle only to stop again.

"YOU CAN"T LEAVE! Not yet, not until I tell you about Fiona!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Then I have your blessing?"

"No."

"I love her so much though! Cara you're my sister in arms, my red-clad warrior woman, I need your blessing."

Cara groaned, this was going nowhere. She was tired, she just wanted to crawl in next to Kahlan and... Whoa, hold on a minute, she didn't care if Kahlan was there or not, sure a warm body was nice, wait shut up mind... You are drunk.

"I want to ask her to marry me."

Cara snapped put of her thoughts and gave Richard a strange look, marry her? That was weird, way weird. This whole concept was weird. She shook her head and rubbed her weary eyes. She turned and left the room before Richard could inhale for air, she kept her head down and made her way to her and Kahlan's room only to bump into someone.

"Watch it dammit..."

She looked up and immediately felt a wave of, something. Kahlan stood before her, eyes puffy and red, cheeks soaked in salty tears. She locked eyes with Cara, full of emotions that Cara couldn't pin point. She turned and rushed off, down the stairs and out of the inn. Cara remained silent and stood there, what was she to do? Go after the confessor, or wake the wizard to fix Richard?

"Uggghhh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

I**nnocence Lost**

_Richard... how?! What even... why?! I can not believe it... I just..._

Her pounding heartbeat was all she could hear as she ran, pushing shoving, throwing, people and things put of her way. What were they saying? She didn't care. Her thoughts were racing, she didn't even grab a horse, no time. She needed to get away from there. Go as far as possible, away from... him.  
It was dark, she couldn't see very well, but she continued to run. She had been through worse, traveling through the border, darkness darker than midnight. A limb caught her arm scratching it and tearing her dress a little. No mind, she kept running. She wasn't going to stop, this wasn't a trivial matter. Her heart was breaking, something deep within her was awakening, unknown to her. Her tears fell and she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Cara looked out the open door of the inn, a few men bickered behind her about the sniffling lunatic who just ran through. She groaned, Zedd needed to know that she ran off, but time wasted telling Zedd could be time going after Kahlan.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you came in here with that black haired gal, Am I correct?"

Cara turned her head to see a man in a hooded cloak sitting by himself. She nodded slowly.

"Strange, anyway these here parts of the Midlands if I may say is rather harsh for a young women to be alone in."

"She can handle her own."

This guy was creeping Cara out, and wasting her time. He stood up and walked up to Cara.

"As that may be, I would suggest you, and your other friends leave and find her. Before someone else does."

Cara growled, this guy... he reminded her of something. She quickly grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him towards her and pulled off his hood.

"Ah you know who I am then."

"Yes I remember you. Why are you telling me these things? And why are you still alive? After breaking into Darken Rahl's personal temple I thought you to be dead, or in suffering."

The man chuckled softly and shrugged off Cara's hand.

"I was in suffering, tortured for years by your sisters, then suddenly there was no one to torture me, and the young-lings let me go. I'm surprised I am alive, my past life is behind me though. I somewhat recognized your outfit, I wasn't to sure till I saw the lady leave."

Cara looked outside, she didn't have time for idle chatter. She needed to tell Zedd...

"You, I need you to relay a message to the old man and old woman staying here. Tell them I've gone after the Confessor."

The man's eyebrows rose curiously.

"And if I can't relay the message?"

Cara removed Agiels and slammed the man onto the table, he yelped in surprise.

"You will. Or you'll taste the glory of the Agiel."

The man only nodded as he scrambled away from Cara. She sighed and exited the inn. A horse would probably be the best option, but she wouldn't be able to ride very fast in the dark, leading him would be safer yet take longer. She grumbled softly as she approached the stables stables and saddled up her horse. Weapons intact she lead the horse out and tripped over something. Her head felt fuzzy, oh wait she drank that stupid drink of Kahlan's. She slowly headed off into the direction in which Kahlan presumably went.

* * *

Zedd was awoken by very loud, and persistent knocking. What rude behavior, must be Cara. Was it morning? The window was dark, it was still night?! Why is she here? Ugh, spirits help the poor child, she needs some sort of relaxation, or something. He lifted himself up, stretching out his old weary bones. The knocking came again, this time it awoke Shota only for an instant, then she was back asleep. Zedd walked to the door opening it slowly.

"Child it is still dark, why must you waken me? Oh, you are not Cara, who are you?"

The man shuffled his position.

"I ah I'm no one, not important, um the Mord'sith? She wanted me to give you a message, when you awoke, but I must leave so I came to tell you, uh yes."

Zedd waited for the man to continue.

"She went after the other women, that came in with you guys? I have no idea what happened, the brown haired woman rushed off crying then Mist-er I mean Cara went after her. That's all I uh must leave now."

Zedd could find no lie in the man's face so he let him go, whatever happened, Cara could take care of it. Unless... she upset Kahlan... hmm. He shut the door and walked to the window to ponder.

"Who was that buffoon that just woke me up? A lady needs her rest, and now I am wide awake."

Zedd turned to see Shota sitting in bed, disheveled and grumpy. He straightened his robe and sat back down on his bed.

"Just a message boy, it seems Kahlan has ran off, Cara went after her."

Shota stared at him blankly for a minute thinking over what he just said.

"Why would she do that? Was it Cara's fault?"

Zedd shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what happened.

"I may be old and going senile due to loss of my magic, but that doesn't name me stupid. I prophesied about Richard before, I know some things about the boy, good bad and what not. I know he has been acting strangely, I just can't tell what it concerns, but you know don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Zedd nodded, no use in hiding it. Shota grumbled to herself, how could they possibly be concentrated on helping her when there was angst in between them? She was doomed.

"Now hold on a minute, don't go thinking the worst. The boy is merely in love, with another woman it seems. Or he says so, I can't see if magic is involved."

"In love? You mean with he went from Kahlan to Cara? Well I can see why the girl is upset, Cara is ruthless, and has experience in the bedr-."

"No! Not with Cara, spirits no. With another. I must speak to him, deal with this as soon as it is morning, before something drastic happens."

Shota nodded in agreement. The sooner that things were settled amongst them the sooner they could focus on helping Shota.

* * *

A ray of sunlight entered the room, dust and air particles floating around in it's path. Eyes heavy with sleep opened slowly, today was going to beautiful. Feet hit the cool floor, the smell of food floated to his nostrils. He felt alive, happy, and his heart was light. He stood up and stretched, then opened the window, damp air filled his lungs. A rooster crowed below him, followed by the soft clucking of a few hens. Horses snorted and whinnied, they must be getting fed. He found his garments, suited up for the day and gathered the rest of his belongings. A hurried knock brought him over to the door, expecting an impatient Cara he was surprised to see Zedd and Shota.

"Hey guys! Did I sleep in? I'm sorry, where's Cara? I'd figure she would have been threatening me with her Agiels by now."

Zedd remained silent while he came into the room. Shota shut the door and found herself a seat. Richard wasn't to sure why they came into the room, they were supposed to be leaving.

"Richard. Are you aware of Kahlan and Cara's whereabouts?"

"They're probably out by the stables, Cara raring to leave and Kahlan patiently waiting. Why?"

Zedd sat down and rubbed his stubbly chin. Richard was confused, did something happen?

"Did Cara and Kahlan have an argument or fuss over something last night?"

Shota brought up the next question, she was curious too of course.

"Um no, but I wasn't with them. I was talking with a few of the hunters that came in last night, I actually don't remember if I saw them or not... or how I even got in my room to be honest. I had some ale it seems. Again why? Is something going on?"

Zedd looked at Shota and she looked at him, they both sighed.

"Kahlan ran off, Cara went after her. We have no idea why, some boy relayed us a message and left. I asked the innkeeper and all he told me was that Kahlan ran out of the inn crying, and Cara went after her."

Richard brow furrowed for a few minutes while Zedd spoke then he lightened up.

"Well whatever it is they'll be back in no time, or we can go look for them, it depends on what our priority is which is up to Shota. How are you by the way?"

Shota mumbled that she was fine for the moment. Zedd stood up and helped Shota up then looked at Richard as they left the room.

"How about we split up? Shota is slowly losing her memory but she still can find her magic, it doesn't take much out of her. I'll go look for the girls, and you two remain searching for her magic, does that sound reasonable?"

Richard stopped as they exited the inn. He looked at Shota then to Zedd a bit worried. Shota could freak out and he wouldn't know what to do.

"What of something happens to her beyond my capabilities? Something magical or whatnot?"

Shota eyed Zedd, it was plausible, anything could happen, she had no idea what her body was capable of.

"I'll put a tracking cloud on you, that way I will know where you are at, and Shota will be fine. I conjured up something last night to help her."  
"You did now? When did you have the time to do that? All night you snored!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, I don't snore. That was you, and for your information it didn't take that long."

Zedd thanked the stable boy as he brought them their horses. He then held up three small bottles of brown liquid. Shota gulped, they looked nasty.

"Richard, make sure she drinks these. Just a sip in the morning and evening. It should help with her ailments and her memory. Like we said before what magic she has left she is nurturing, it's her life source. I will be going after Cara and Kahlan now. Farewell."

Zedd handed the concoctions to Richard then jumped up on his horse. Shota scrambled over to Zedd and grabbed his cloak.

"What, you just think that I'll drink those a-and I'll be okay? O-or that without you near me I'll be fine?"

Zeddicus knew she would become scared if he left, it's only reasonable. Richard only knew how to wack things and discern right from wrong, he was still young and had so much to learn. Seeing Shota in such a fragile state made his heart hurt, but she was still strong, and stubborn as much as anyone. She could hold her own. He squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Take courage Shota. We have not failed in the things we have done yet, so do not think we will. Now I must go, again farewell."

He took off in the direction he felt Cara and Kahlan went. Shota was teary-eyed, for only a moment. She trusted him, and the boy too. She would make it.

"Richard, you heard your grandfather, let's get going, before I kick the bucket."

Richard smiled and nodded, he helped the sorceress onto her horse then mounted his. Shota pointed out the direction they should go and they began their journey. The sun was bright, and the sky was clear, Richard had a feeling about today, he just knew something good was going to happen and it did. Well, except the fact Kahlan and Cara were off somewhere in goblin country.

**Hidden Secret **

Cara could tell which way the confessor had gone by all the torn limbs that had the fabric of her dress stuck to them. The moon was out somewhat, and her keen hunting abilities helped her sense the way. Except her drunken state, which was getting worse, or so she thought. The drink she consumed wasn't that strong unless something was added to it. The inn was full of idiots... gah it hurt to think. Cara glanced behind her, she couldn't see the faint glow of the inn anymore, she figured that she had been walking for a while. The horse seemed to be speeding up to, or she was slowing down? No, she wasn't walking slower than the damn horse, what did he sense that she didn't? Sounds of the night amplified as she quieted her mind, frogs croaked, the flutter of wings from bats. Chirping of insects, owls hooting. Odd sounds crept around her, footsteps? No, raindrops? No, she didn't feel wet. Her feet fell from out of her as she stepped into a hole or ditch, the horse whinnied as she caught herself against him. She groaned it seemed she couldn't control her damn footsteps. The horse whinnied again, as if to agree.

"Oh you shut up, I am not going to take lip from you right now."

He snorted in response. A howl in the distance brought Cara out of her stupor somewhat. Wolves? That wasn't good, especially around that area. They couldn't outrun a horse, the path seemed clear enough to ride him now. She jumped up on him, or tried to, she felt a bit dizzy being up so high. Another howl, followed by short barks. A pack with a litter of pups? She couldn't tell. She softly kicked her steed prompting him to go a bit faster. A few limbs and such hit her arms and legs, nothing painful. She could spot a clearing ahead of her where moonlight lit the area. She entered it and looked around, where was the confessor? Couldn't she have cried in the room? Or kept it in all together? Crying is a sign of weakened stature, that is why you cry when pain is inflicted... oh wait was pain being inflicted by tiny spears on the inside of Kahlan's body? Because she held her chest as in pain... A soft whinny made Cara open her eyes, why were they closed? She wasn't in a clearing but there was a small stream in front of her, did she dream all that? Fuck.

Kahlan awoke startled, she could hear gentle hoof beats coming up the hill. There wasn't any wild horses, to her knowledge, in that area. Someone was coming, looking for her or just traveling, it wasn't quite morning yet just beginning to become bright. She huddled further into the large tree when the hoof beats came closer. She couldn't see anything due to the roots in her vision so she peaked her head over a larger root. The horse's head was the only thing she saw, and it was Cara's stud. She sighed, did Richard send her after me? She looked up over the root again to get a better look to see the horse stalled, and the slumped over body of her companion. Kahlan gasped and raced to the horse to see what had happened. Cara slipped off the horse into Kahlan's arms easily, her eyes were shut and her breathing was shallow. Was there any wounds? No blood, nothing that would suggest she was hurt.

"Cara?"

She didn't get a response from the woman. Kahlan bit her lip, what could be wrong? She shook the woman's shoulders, no response. The sun fully exposed in the morning sky blinded Kahlan making her frustrated. She shook her again, resulting in a guttural noise emitted from the blonde. The horse whinnied beside her and she looked up to see Zedd riding his horse up the hill.

"Zedd! Somethings wrong with Cara!"

Zedd looked up startled and hurried steed over. He knelt down by Kahlan and took a look at the Mord'sith. She seemed fine, except the shallow breathing and pale complexion. He pulled her leathers back from her chest and gasped. Kahlan looked down at the woman and covered her mouth in shock.

"This is bad. Who did Cara come in contact with last night before you retired to bed?"

Kahlan thought back and a stab of pain hit her, the nights events wasn't something she wanted to relive so soon, but she couldn't remember Cara meeting anyone new.

"She didn't talk to anyone except me and... Richard... Other than that I don't know, what is wrong with her?"

"This right here," Zedd pointed to the black spiral on Cara's sternum. "it is a magical poison that is very cruel to the inflicted. It puts them in a comatose state, but their mind is fully aware and continues on as if they were still doing what they were doing before inflicted. Quite torturous for them if not treated very soon."

"Oh Spirits..."

The wizard eyed Kahlan, she knew something else.

"What is it child?"

Kahlan gulped, that drink... It was meant for her! The barmaid has specifically set it in front of her. Richard had sent it... No Cara said the certain drink was fancy or something...

"Kahlan, there is something else?"

"Yes yes, last night someone gave me a drink, but Cara drank it. She drank it like she knew something wasn't right. I don't understand, I thought Mord'sith by default are immune to magic."

Zedd poured some water out of his pouch on Cara's face to wash leaves and dirt from it. He muttered something then looked at the sky. He pointed to a cloud directly west of their position. Kahlan wasn't sure how that answered her question but she trusted the old man and waited till he finished his thought process.

"Sorry I was looking for Shota and Richard, they left this morning to continue on finding her magic as I searched for you and Cara. Considering the Mord'sith legend no not precisely, they can take magic used against them directly and use it against their enemies. This poison was magically created but it by itself isn't magical, it is just a mere poison. So it affects just the same... But if this was meant for you then something else is going on here entirely. We need to get to Shota and Richard."

Kahlan flinched at his name, she wasn't ready to confront him, and she wasn't sure whether or not that seeing him would be good. Zedd noticed this, he couldn't really put his finger on what was bothering Kahlan...

"How do we help Cara? That's my first concern, also if you left this morning to get here... how come you are here so fast?"

Zedd chuckled at Kahlan's confused complexion making her brow furrow more. He pointed to the horse who at that time was dropping his waste, Kahlan made a face of disgust.

"How does horse poop have to do with anything? Cara's cure?"

Zedd laughed again but contained his composure when Kahlan glared at him. He cleared his throat.

"No that is how I followed Cara, the horse droppings led the way, and of course a little bit of magic goes a long way. On helping Cara, I am afraid we need to make a potion to reverse the affects of the poison, and before you say anything on how that doesn't seem hard, it is very hard. Every magically composed poison has a trapdoor so to speak. Just as any wizard has there own spells, catch my drift?"

Kahlan only nodded while stroking Cara's hair. Zedd took a swig of his water and continued his explanation.

"Alright then, we have a poison that deals with the mind and with that we have to be careful. Cara probably is talking to us in her mind, her outside world affects the world she is living inside her mind somewhat. We need to take her weapons away, just as a precaution. Okay to continue with the potion, this creator of this poison has a signature, so we need to find what that is to treat Cara properly. I need blood from Cara, her hair and whatnot, but I need a few utensils too. I know where to find them, only thing is if whoever wants you... dead knows what I need to make Cara well then I may have a problem, but don't worry my child. When there is a will, there is a way. Right now to Richard we must go, and Kahlan?"

Kahlan looked up at Zedd worriedly. He smiled and patted her head.

"I'm sure whatever is going on with Richard will sort itself out."

A shocked look is all Zedd got before Kahlan began to cry, he only hugged her. She quickly regained her composure and helped Zedd put Cara onto her horse. Then Kahlan hopped on him to keep her from falling. Zedd mounted his horse to then pointed to the cloud. They took off at a safe pace making sure not to jostle Cara.

* * *

"SILENCE! Do you know who I am? How do you confront me with such disrespect... I want to know what your business is here this instant."

The man bellowed, he was small in stature but very loud. Darken wasn't to fond on big mouths he just wanted his seat, it was very fashionable, and the cushions? Hngh, they made him want to sit his fine ass in them.

"Your grace? I am sorry but that title in itself only belongs to someone who has earned that title through how he presents himself, you sir are a loud mouth, I do not appreciate being yelled at when all I did is enter your home."

Darken didn't wait for a response, with his favorite weapon at the time he slit the small man's stomach open, spilling out probably what he ate for breakfast, raven pie? Maybe jellied bread with sliced ham and beaten eggs? That was more consistent with the smell and texture, couldn't really go by the colour, since it was all crimson. He chuckled, that was his favorite.

"Mistress Jenna?"

The Mord'sith appeared from out of nowhere alert, and ready for anything Lord Rahl needed.

"Take 'lumpy' here to the royal family, tell them to give up their claim in this here beautiful land, it is needed for the new Lordly rule, make it clear 'lumpy' refused my offer. Oh and if there is any young girls, keep them. Mord'sith numbers must rise. Understood?"

Mistress Jenna nodded and grabbed 'lumpy' and took him away leaving a trail of his remains behind her. Darken smiled devilishly.

"That's it Mistress Jenna! PAINT THIS KINGDOM OVER IN THE BLOOD OF THOSE WHO DEFY ME, I WILL REGAIN MY KINGDOM! AHHAAHAAHAAHAAA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

**Strange Love**

Shota did not like this weird bubbly version of Richard. He sounded like a madman, someone who lost their marbles. Ever since they left the inn or whatever it was he has talked none stop. She didn't mind the talking if it were conversational, with back and forth segments, maybe small discussions showcasing opinions and whatnot. She tried to interact, but it was impossible! He rambled on how there was beauty in everything, how good it was to feel alive. Which really rubbed Shota in the wrong manner, since she was somewhat dying. She tried scaring him, which only ended up in her overexerting herself. So she remained quiet, but it was to much, hours had passed by. Her last nerve was on a very thin string.

"Oh oh! Check out those flowers Shota! They're so beautiful, just like Fi- er I mean you, when you were younger of course, right now you look plumb scary. That's fine though, we can use that... as a secret weapon!"

Shota snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a moron in love with a surge of never ending energy!"

Richard stopped his horse in front of Shota. She stopped hers and waited for a response from the boy. He slowly turned around and she noticed his face was solemn, with his bottom lip protruding out and his eyes were moist. Oh dear spirits...

"I didn't realize that Shota hated me so much, I'll be quiet now. A silent journey we will have."

The sorceress could only inwardly groan the boy had mastered the puppy eyes, and even though Shota was old she still was a woman. Those eyes could melt anyone's heart, except Cara's.

"No it's not that. I just... I'm sorry. I am just tired, let us rest here near this river." Shota nodded ahead of them at the river they were approaching. Richard beamed with a sudden change of demeanor and hopped off his trusty animal. He led him and Shota closer to the river and tied the horses to a tree. He helped Shota down and she thanked him. They sat on the bank and drank some water while they rested. Richard gave Shota some grapes he confiscated from a vineyard they passed earlier.

"Why don't you tell me why you are so happy? Just talk to me regularly, it makes me weary to have to hear you ramble."

The boy glanced at the sorceress somewhat untrusting, then back at the river. She could understand why he really didn't trust her, but before he seemed like he didn't care who knew. Or he didn't know he was giving himself away? He sure was a strange one.

"I was supposed to talk to Zedd, about the way I felt over a certain girl. My responsibility as Seeker hasn't been needed as bad as before with my brother and the keeper, so I let loose one night. I flirted with girls, I don't know why. It felt like I had to do it, Kahlan wouldn't care. She does it all the time with the ones she has confessed."

"Richard, you know as well as I that a confessor such as Kahlan would never be perverse with her abilities. She hates having to confess someone."

Richard scoffed somewhat, threw a stone in the river and looked fully at Shota.

"Sure she doesn't want to confess someone but I know. I have watched her time and time again. There is something in her movements. Truthfully I think she likes it, having someone to control because the people around her are uncontrollable."

"So your saying Kahlan's power has no affect on you, or Cara and Zeddicus?"

Richard shook his head, Shota didn't want him to shut her out so she did not push any further.

"Of course she would have control over us if she used her power, the Mother Confessor is what she is."

Shota nodded in agreement, even though she wasn't sure where Richard was headed with this conversation. He twiddled his thumbs and grinned to himself. Something was definitely off about him.

"The girl though that makes me so happy, she is not Kahlan. I respect Kahlan, I don't think I am in love with her though, I used to think that. She was the woman that traveled with me from the beginning, it would make sense for me to fall in love with her, but I don't connect how that will ever be. You understand don't you?"

Shota was cornered, she really didn't understand. The boy was talking strangely, but she grunted in agreement, he only stared at her to elaborate why she agreed. She thought for a minute then smiled inwardly, she had a good idea that she could use.

"Well yeah I understand somewhat. Kahlan and you are both powerful and sources of truth. She can't bear the thought of having to have children due to her responsibility of raising another confessor or killing her son. You love children, and I would guess you want plenty?" Richard nodded happily. "Then yeah, it makes sense that it wouldn't work out. She and you would still be the two heads on which D'hara and other lands would look for leadership, so that way you are united, but maybe no longer the other way?"

Shota stood up as she finished, they really needed to get back on the road. Richard beamed with excitement as he got up and got the horses ready. A sigh escaped her as he helped her up on the mare. She gave him the answer he couldn't find to describe his relationship, and with that his mind may no longer be confused about this... girl he was in love with. She couldn't see if he was lying, he seemed very legit.

_Ah sorry Zeddicus, I think I may have made it worse_.

She was a beautiful girl, very pretty indeed. Long gentle hair auburn as the autumn leaves, eyes a piercing green. Her form would have any man take a look at her, ample breasts, not to thin, curvy in all the right places. A very pleasing woman to behold, so why wasn't the Seeker with her? Explanations were required! The man was only a man, with desires to be fulfilled! One could only stand celibacy so long, or any regular person for that matter.

"Fiona, my dear sweet Fiona. I really wish you would finish the tasks the I give you, I do care about what happens to you."

The girl shifted uncomfortably in the rather large seat she was in. She didn't like the way he was circling her. She did what she was told, it was just taking longer than usual. Not her fault at all.

"Hmm my dear, I don't think you understand how badly I want this man brought here. You see the land of Richard Rahl's is always in turmoil, the Westlands, the Midlands, D'Hara, maybe even more. I tell you if he dares set foot in the peoples palace, there will be an unsettling purge of the lands, and you know what that means for us?"

Fiona only shrugged, hell if she knew. The man groaned, for such a beauty, she was rather stupid.

"It means he will come past the border, into my territory, my land. It won't happen. You told me he travels with a woman?"

"Yes, but I believe there is more, I was only with him for one night. I couldn't tell if she was his lover, but her eyes did not stray from where the man was at all times. She was very... tense, strange woman indeed."

The man's brow furrowed, he was unfamiliar with the Midlands. He hadn't even ventured into Westland, which was actually East from him. He clapped his hands quickly and a soldier appeared in a doorway.

"Captain Delvin, I want you to take a few men with you, say four. Put on hunting or travel garments and go across Westland into the Midlands and D'hara. Gather information on things that peak your interest then when you have enough summon me and tell me. Clear?"

"Will it work? The summoning that is."

"The lands of the Midlands and D'hara are full of magic it seems. I have been very careful with my actions, but no longer. Let us see if our power is a strong as theirs. If it does not work, then find another way to contact me. You are my finest captain, you will know what to do."

The captain nodded and saluted his superior then exited the area. Fiona sighed loudly, she was too impatient.

"Fiona dear, you will stay in my quarters tonight. Then tomorrow go see Isabella, she will give you the things you need."

The woman did not question the man and left immediately to his quarters, which was wise. He would discipline her tonight, and she would return to the Seeker once more. He would not rest until he had what he wanted, and the only way to do that is through the man they called the Seeker.

* * *

Kahlan couldn't take it anymore, she needed to relieve herself. Drinking all the water that she had earlier in order to get rid off the extra weight was a dumb idea.

"Zedd! Can you watch over Cara? I need to go... you know... go..."

The man in front of stopped and got off his horse and nodded. Kahlan quickly dismounted making sure she didn't disturb Cara then handed the reigns to Zedd.

"We should be getting close to Faldin, we can find shelter there, and maybe Richard and Shota."

Kahlan only nodded and ran off through the thickets to find a private area to use. She almost didn't make it when she found a large oak tree. She squatted down next to it and sighed, relief.

"Are you lost?"

Kahlan opened her relaxed eyes to see a young girl in front of her, she screamed. The young girl jumped frightened, then an excited wizard appeared next to her. Kahlan almost died from embarrassment.

"Kahlan are you alright?"

She quickly stood up and shook her head. The young girl clearly was in awe of Zedd until finally Kahlan cleared her throat.

"No, I wasn't lost."

"Why are you here then? No one purposely travels this way. The main road is much easier."

"We just happened to be going this way, I really didn't know this was a road. We kinda went off course so to speak."

Zedd had already walked back to check on Cara leaving Kahlan alone with the girl. She didn't look to trusting of the brunette. Kahlan took a step towards the girl and she produced a weapon.

"Oh no I don't mean to harm you."

The girl hesitated but eventually sheathed her weapon. She cautiously walked towards Kahlan then quickly walked around her, looking or inspecting.

"Um what is your name?"

The girl stopped right in from of Kahlan standing very close. She cocked her head softly then stepped back.

"Tamsin is my name, this is my forest. You are the Mother Confessor no?"

Kahlan was surprised she wasn't wearing her Confessor clothes, her face was widely known but not in this area. The girl seemed to know more than she let on.

"I am, my name is Kahlan Amnell. How did you know I was the Mother Confessor?"

"I know things."

She was letting up, which bothered Kahlan. For such a young girl she had to have parents or someone to look after her maybe they told her.

"Where are your parents Tamsin? Is there anyone with you?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably as if she didn't want to say anything. She looked behind her then back to Kahlan.

"I cannot lie to you, for you are a Confessor. I have no parents, I have a guardian though. She calls me, I must go."

Kahlan was confused, she didn't hear anything. The girl could plainly see Kahlan's confusion and smiled.

"One day in the future when you lose something you never thought you could lose you will hear the call of my guardian, although to you she will not be a guardian, but a teacher."

Kahlan was only more confused and wanted to know what she meant but Tamsin had already left, off into the forest from whence she came. Kahlan sighed, something weird just happened. She quickly headed back to Zedd and stopped next to her horse to check on Cara.

"What did the girl want?"

Zedd was eating an apple waiting for Kahlan's return. She sighed as she got on the horse.

"The girl spoke in riddles, I didn't understand her at all."

Kahlan glanced at Zedd who was deep in thought, she didn't really understand what the girl said so why bother Zedd with the details?

"Well whatever she said, dwell on it."

"Dwell on it? Why?"

Zedd tossed his apple core and pointed off towards the forest Tamsin ran off in.

"I sensed magic in the girl, and the forest. If she said anything about you then think about it, don't toss it aside as nonsense. There is forces of magic in the Midlands that even I haven't come across and this is one of them. Just be aware of what the girl said."

Kahlan nodded. She wasn't lying, Kahlan could tell if she was. The things she said though irritated her, what was the thing she thought she would never lose?  
She shrugged it off and gently prodded her horse. With Cara secured in front of her they once again set off to where Zedd was leading them.

Faldin wasn't exactly the homeliest city you would expect it to be, it was overrun by thieves, scoundrels, pirates, basically the scum that nobody wanted to deal with. The leadership was nowhere near truthful or just and tales say once you visit there you never go back. Zedd knew Shota knew of the place so he assumed that is where they were headed. Of course he didn't know everything he was only human after all. His thoughts consumed him on the journey, Kahlan was quiet probably thinking deeply also, Cara wasn't talking anytime soon so thinking freely was an option. He drifted towards Richard, ah the boy was in turmoil for sure. The preliminary opinion he had towards the love-driven sprout was that indeed he was in love. Also he was definitely cursed or poisoned by potion, or something. There was no way that boy after all he had been through with Kahlan would just turn his back on their relationship. He couldn't help the boy though, he did not know how.

Cara... he did know how to help her, though he had to do some difficult things in order for her to get better. She wouldn't even be sick if she hadn't drank that drink, though Kahlan being a Confessor can see ill-intent in anything, how come she not see that there was poison in the vessel of wine? Was she to blinded by her relationship with Richard to see the fatality before her? Maybe the brunette hasn't reached her full potential as Confessor... They needed to be careful, someone was trying to tear Kahlan and Richard apart or worse the Midlands.

"Zedd, you haven't spoken a word since we left the forest, that was hours ago. Are you alright?"

Zedd threw a glance towards Kahlan and smiled.

"Yes dear child, I am fine. Just using the time to think about our next move, and where our journey takes us."

Kahlan nodded, she had no idea what to do, with Richard or Shota or Cara. She just followed along hoping to help in anyway she could. She felt unhelpful though, to the point she thought they would be better off without her.

"Now hush child. All of would most likely be dead if it were not for you saving our bums."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

"I'm going crazy."

"No no my dear. You are fine, here we are almost to Faldin. We will take up in an Inn and rest for some time."

Kahlan peered ahead, she could see small shadows representing buildings or people, she sighed and clicked her tongue to urge her horse forward. Zedd smiled when she came up next to him. Cara was still out but whatever she was dreaming about had her smiling to. It was eery.

"Kahlan, change her face. It is scaring me."

Kahlan looked at Cara and laughed, she pushed the woman's hair from her forehead and poked her face. It twitched and resumed the scowl.

"There much better."

Kahlan rolled her eyes and laughed, Zedd smirked along side her. His horse nickered softly as the city gate came into view, people walked about, some stumbled drunkenly. Others kicked the lame out of their way, or stole off of drunken slops. Kahlan's face was already twisted in disgust by the smell or urine and whatever else you could imagine. A man was fighting in the street with another man, people had gathered around. They were shouting, and throwing mud or horse poop, Kahlan couldn't tell.

"GIVE IT UP MISTER, IM SURE YOUR MAMA DID WHEN YOU WERE BORN!"

The men were both dirtier than a rat in a muddy sewer, both were bleeding and neither were backing down.

"SHUT UP YOU FAT BASTARD!"

Zedd jumped off his horse and handed the reigns to Kahlan then made his way to the nasty fight. The people around them screamed and hollered incoherent words, Zedd made his way through them using magic to push them away. He came upon the two filthy men and stopped, they continued fighting. Throwing punches and landing kicks. Zedd lifted a hand and whispered a word. The ground shook and a loud, very loud boom went off and the two men froze.

"You with the egg to the face, go be on your merry way."

The man scrambled as fast as he could away from Zedd, the other man wiped all the filth off his face and smiled showing a mud infested smile. Kahlan gasped, it was Richard.


	6. Chapter 6

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

**Bound Love**

_Confessor? Wizard? Hey guys I've been talking to you for the past hour and neither one of you have answered. Also my vision is flaming, or at least melting, maybe I am still drunk. Anyways I found the Confessor so let's get back on the road.  
Wait where did everyone go? My Agiels are missing. Well shit. Can I get them back? Potty break? Why sudden silence? Someone should be talking. Hello is anybody out there? Ah good more talking, at least Zedd hasn't died yet. What was that? Hollering? Sounds like a crowd or a fight, I can't see anything except squiggly portraits of forest. Oh people are quiet now? The fuck is wrong with everyone, the sound of silence is fucking annoying. Wait was that Sorceress Shota? No no only more quiet ass silence. HELLOOOOO? What the hell is going on?!_

Zedd sipped his drink slowly, it was an old herbal tea the host of the house provided for him and Shota. Bitter for the most part, but refreshing nonetheless. He and Shota sat in silence, waiting on Kahlan and Richard to be done with whatever they were doing. Zedd imagined that she was cleaning him up, or tending to his wounds. Maybe trying to calm his anger or resolve whatever was going on between them. He didn't mind though, the time he spent resting was time well spent. Shota sipped her tea with a blank face. Apparently when the two arrived in town and took refuge at the local inn, a man had insulted Shota. Richard took offense and thus the whole caboodle between them commenced.

"The damn fool could have gotten himself killed, or me for that matter. People in this place are not very nice."

Zedd glanced quickly around him, then turned to Shota. He squeezed her hand briefly before she cocked her head questioningly.

"What did they boy say to make Richard fight him?"

Shota withdrew her hand from Zedd's embrace, she didn't want to say. Zedd cleared his throat awkwardly, he understood but he still felt bad. The woman before him sighed and laid her head on the table. She was tired, yet they couldn't retire to their room until Kahlan and Richard returned. He took another sip of his tea, ahh refreshing.

"How. Could. You. Be. So. Stupid?!"

Richard flinched away as Kahlan tried her best to whack him with the cloth she had brought him. She groaned and threw it at him. He caught it and dipped the fabric into the bucket of water he just drew. He would probably need several more.  
Kahlan was upset, and continued trying to whack Richard with something, anything.

"You are supposed to be a Seeker! Not a mud bathing dirty scoundrel who beats people up!"

Richard ducked as she swatted at him with a twig. He knocked it out of her hand irritated.

"Hey! Who is the one beating people up here? Quit throwing things! I was defending Shota's honor!"

Kahlan dropped her armload of pine cones she accumulated. She brushed off her dress and came closer to Richard and the well.

"Defending Shota's honor?"

"Yeah, that guy that I was 'beating up' said something very rude to Shota. She couldn't defend herself so I did."

"What did the man say?"

Richard was quiet for a minute, most of the mud and whatever else was on him was off of him, but he still was dirty.

"Shota is old-looking now so people don't recognize her. This guy did, and he called her names, said she deserved whatever she was going through, then he spat on her."

Kahlan sat on the edge of the well and wiped her sweaty brow. He was right to retaliate but he did it in the wrong way.

"Anyway you need to hurry up, we need to get back to Zedd, Cara and Shota."

Richard continued to clean himself up while Kahlan waited. He glanced at her then returned to cleaning himself. He repeated the strange quick looks until Kahlan cleared her throat, loudly.

"What?!"

"Uh erm, good thing you were okay in the woods. I suppose you're um... well it's about time for ... the um..."

Richard softly mumbled something to himself, but Kahlan heard it. She could not believe he would suggest that, even if she was. He knew why she ran off! Yet he blames her? Even though she was the one who ran, Oh no, this was not going to be put on her.

"Excuse me? You know exactly why I ran from that stupid inn."

She was the defense, but so was he.

"No I don't, you ran off. I was... I don't know where I was. I didn't even know you had gone, so how am I at fault."

He was drunk, good point... nah Kahlan didn't care at this point.

"You are at fault because you told Cara you were in love with someone besides me! A-and you wanted to m-marry her?! What's wrong with you? Why would you say those things?"

Hmm yes memories are coming back from the alcoholic stupor... but it was only Cara and him in the room. Was she eavesdropping?

"I guess there is no point in hiding it no more. I don't feel for you in the way I used to. I am in live with another woman, and her name is Fi-"

"DON'T SPEAK!"

Richard scoffed, don't speak? He was already talking. What was wrong with this woman? It was like he hardly knew her at all. Her back was towards him so he couldn't see her face but he knew she was crying. He rubbed her forehead, couldn't this be over already?

Kahlan's emotions were going haywire, she needed to calm down.

_Calm down...  
Calm down...  
Calm...  
Down..._

"Hey where is Cara anyway?"

_Shh, you must keep calm. Slow breathing, in and out. In and out.  
Eyes shut_.

"Um Kahlan?"

"What Richard?!"

"You okay?"

_NO I AM NOT OKAY..._

"I'm fine, let's just go to the inn."

Kahlan opened her eyes to see Richard waltzing away to the inn, something was off, and she didn't want to care.  
But who was she kidding? All she did was care.

* * *

Pecan brittle, pecan pie, pecan casserole, pecans raw, pecan this pecan that. SO FREAKING TIRED OF PECANS!

"What is it dear?"

She could only smile and shrug, a giggle here, gentle caress there. She was becoming quite the con artist. This man, who had an unnatural love for pecans was filthy rich, and she needed money. Killing him would be so freaking easy, snap her fingers and his blood could boil out of any opening on his body.

But then she would die... because of that stupid sorceress Shota. Stealing her magic was soooooo easy, and now with the Blood amulet she had blended the magic to her soul. Only the witch had put a fail safe in the way of using the juju, if she uses it to do anything bad, it would happen to her. So that sucked big time. The whole purpose of taking the magic was to kill the ones who wronged her, and now she can't. On top of that she was broke, and hungry. So she did whatever she had to do, to get what she wanted.

"Dear child, try some of the butter pecan ice cream, tis so delicious you'll never eat plain ice cream again."

The pish posh money man was about to shove a humongous spoon down her throat, she swallowed her pride opened her mouth and took it all in. It was actually pretty good. Oh shit another spoonful.

"Say ahhh!"

Oh Creator please send help, anything just get me out of here...

* * *

Shota frowned, the fool had bound her magic to them. She could feel the ownership leaving her soul, soon she would no longer own the power and she would shrivel up and die. She would become a pile of ash the Creator would use to fertilize trees. What a bright future she had. Zeddicus wouldn't help, he could save her if he wanted to. Sure he would risk his life a wee bit but Shota liked the odds.  
Her existence in the living realm was needed, she had purpose. Her visions from the Creator helped people... okay maybe not Shota's actions but the visions were true and absolute! Usually whatever Shota saw would come to pass... boy she hated seeing the future. Maybe she ought to be dead, and no one would be able to alter the future like she had tried to so many times. Ugh it wasn't up to her to decide other people's fate, her actions in the past were wrong and she must apologise to the people closest to her before she dies.  
Cara was on one of the beds before her, a beautiful scary woman, she had so much pain and so much passion swiveling around inside her Shota couldn't see how the girl remained as she did. Sure she was Mord'sith, but still there was more than meets the eye with her.  
The conversation between Zeddicus and the other two was growing longer than Shota had expected. Talking of what needed to be done between her and Cara. If she had her magic she could help Cara out, even if it was something so complicated. Richard's voice was raising, Zeddicus had just told him of Kahlan's attacker. Kahlan seemed a bit distant from Richard.  
She coughed a few times trying to get their attention, but never succeeded. She was tired, so she crawled on the extra bed and closed her eyes. Maybe tomorrow they would find the solution to their problems.

Kahlan closed the door after Zedd and Richard left. Shota was sound asleep on a bed, her soft snores was making Kahlan sleepy. She changed her clothes and put on the sleepwear she had. Cara was still in her leathers, and it made Kahlan wonder if she was comfortable.  
Probably not, due to the fact she was asleep... in a magical spell that made your nightmares and dreams become your reality.

She brushed Cara's blonde hair, it was dirty, a few leaves were still in it from her misadventure in the forest. She wanted to clean her up, but Zedd had told her to not do anything out of the ordinary. Sighing she lay her head next to Cara's.

"Don't fret, of course you don't worry at all apparently but I know you. Zedd and I will be taking you to Aydindril. The resources he needs will most likely be there, and the other wizards can help him." She glanced at Cara's face searching for a scowl or eyebrow twitch, but it was still, no movement at all.  
"Richard will continue to help Shota, and once she gets her magic back they will come to Aydindril."  
A twitch caught Kahlan's eye and she beamed, not that it was a response, but she liked to think it was so.

"Oh don't be bothered with Him going alone with her, it's not like you could go, being asleep that is. Besides he probably needs to be alone for awhile... You were telling the truth and I am so sorry for not believing you..."

She stopped talking, the snoring had stopped replaced with almost silent breathing. The room was dark and the moonlight peeking through the window made no shadows. She couldn't shake a feeling overcoming her, it scared her and she had no idea how to handle it. She felt this before a long time ago, when she feared for her life as she did now. Her sister had supposedly been caught or killed and she left Kahlan. Tears slowly filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.  
She felt alone.

* * *

It was dark, smelled like death, and had the cutest little window that you could barely see out of, since it was twelve feet from the floor. The whole dungeon was amazing, honestly Darken was surprised to know the lovely king he just disemboweled had such a morbid place beneath his seat. This kingdom was perfect and his brother would be captured and put in this exact cell very soon, which made Darken tremble with delight.  
He clapped his hands.

"My lord." Indebtedness was heavy in the young Mord'sith's response.

Darken whirled himself around to see that it was her, the one he had personally saved from a horde of banelings, Violet. He liked her, she was young but her body screamed that she was much older. She was fully developed, no kidding she was almost bursting from her leathers. Which reminded him, he needed to get some cattle...

"Violet, can you please get me my diary?"

The girl nodded and was gone with a flash. He grinned with glee, he had no way of communication with his loyal soldiers out in the lands since every last one of his books were destroyed, thanks to a certain Mistress that assumed leadership while he was gone. Who had also lost the woman whom he needed to use for his plan. It was quite alright though, he got what he needed from her and now she was gone, forever.  
He wrote in the diaries out of habit and had messages sent via Mord'sith. The girl returned carrying his diary, she set it before him then waited at attention. He opened it slowly allowing the pages to turn at will till he found where he wanted to write. He plopped the griffin feather into the blood ink then slowly began writing his devious thoughts.

* * *

Aydindril was southeast of their current location, which was good for Kahlan and Zedd. The time of year was turning autumn and there would be no more summer storms. It would be much easier to move with an unconscious Cara. Richard and Shota however was headed North, into unknown conditions. The situation with Shota's well-being was getting worse and Cara was having nightmares. During the night while Kahlan was asleep Cara's body tried to strangle her, if Shota hadn't beat the pulp out of her with a broom Kahlan would've died. She was bruised badly from her hands, but Zedd said she would be fine. So they bound Cara's arms and legs making sure she couldn't harm herself or others. Zedd had examined the mark over her sternum that morning, it had grown larger, he said that indicated she was swept up in the alternate reality in her mind. If she fought against it the mark would shrink.  
Shota and Richard had already left, she had spoken with Zedd about something, it bugged Kahlan that they left her and Richard out of it. He brushed it off as something personal, but she could tell. When they said their goodbyes Kahlan tried reaching out to Richard, tried to peer into his heart through his eyes but they were clouded. She could not see his true feelings any longer, and he didn't seem to want her feeling no more. Simple goodbyes sufficed him, it broke her heart even more to watch him leave knowing he no longer loved her. It ached and hurt and she couldn't take it no more, but she wiped her tears away. Her thoughts needed to be on other things. Cara's condition and her own situation would be enough for her to keep from falling into total despair. Zedd had returned from buying the supplies they needed, with concern he asked if everything was alright. She sighed and nodded slowly, her throat ached to much to speak.

"We'll reach Aydindril within four days if we only stop for a nights rest. Which is what I advise." He said with a determined look in his eyes. Kahlan agreed. She situated Cara in the small wagon they had bought then hopped up on the front to grab the reigns. Zedd put the things in the wagon,he had bought then sat next to her, hugged her and smiled. She returned the smile weakly and clicked her tongue to get the horses moving onward.  
The next four days would be supposedly smooth riding, or would something happen, she could only speculate and hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

**Uncertain Allegiance**

One two three four five six seven eight nine... Nine Fairy diamonds. Wow these things were very expensive, also very rare. Fairies made them from their own tears of joy, and usually didn't give them away. Black pearls and jasmine jewelery, gold and silver. Creator this was the jackpot! All this would probably last her for hmm, three years? Who knew!  
She grabbed out her pouch and slung all the gems and jewels she could possibly fit in it, she didn't have much time, Pecan man would be back and she needed to be ready in his sleeping chambers. She almost had the door shut when a creaky board decided to creak like a bullfrog.

"Halt!"

Oh no, a guard. This wasn't good, if she put the stuff back and said she was lost they may let her go, but she could keep it and say the same thing?

"Hiya! Sorry I got lost?" She squealed out trying to be as calm as possible, which was freaking hard. The guard came around the corner and looked her up and down. Was she caught or no? His staring made her nervous.

"You, why were you in the treasure room?"

She gulped, his voice was so demanding and he had incredibly large arms. His hands looked like they could pop her head off. She trembled.

"I got lost, had no idea what was in there. Um I'm supposed to be meeting Mas-"

She was cut off by the appearance of more guards and Pecan Man himself, she was saved!

"Guards, what is going on? This fine woman is my company for tonight."

He asked a bit upset, she gulped again. The guard that was talking to her pointed at her satchel. Pecan man raised his eyebrows slowly, then waddled over to her, snatched the bag and looked inside.

"Arrest her at once! The damn girl is a thief, like the rest of them. You know where to put her."

Pecan man left with his treasures leaving her with them. The guards produced their weapons making her shriek. She surrendered immediately. They took her by the arms and she went limp as they drug her to whatever they had prepared for thieves.

Oh shit...  
I'm a goner...  
Farewell parents...  
Farewell Madame...  
Boo, no revenge for me...

* * *

Three days had passed and they still hadn't reached their mark. Shota said that it wasn't moving any further, so they needed to hurry. His horse had taken a bite from a viper, he did what he could but in the end the leg was to swollen to move on. He had left him with some old guy, he didn't want to know what happened to his steed but it probably wasn't pretty.  
Richard took to walking and scouting ahead a bit. Shota seemed a bit weary, she had drank those vial she was given already and Zedd didn't give her no more. Then she started coughing which got Richard worried.

"Hey we can stop, take a break and get some rest. I'll get you something more substantial to eat." He mentioned softly as he approached the horse. Shota shook her head and motioned onward.

"We have... a half days journey left ahead of us." She paused to clear her throat. "We are well within reach, it's just... I fear if we don't hurry all is for not." Shota finished weakly and dropped her hands, Richard jumped into action to break her fall. She was to weak to even hold the reigns, that was bad.

"Hold on Shota! I'll get us there!"

He jumped up on the mare and put his arms around the frail, old woman and kicked. The horse jolted into a gallop and Richard held onto Shota as they rode. He was not going to let her die after all he had done for her and her for him.

Finally they had made it, the gates to Aydindril were a magnificent sight to be riding under. Kahlan had lost time, she had no idea what day it was, though it didn't matter. The slender streets were filled to the brim with people, which wasn't unusual. Except for the fact that there were all kinds of them, from all over the midlands. Were they celebrating still over the victory? Or was there another reason to celebrate? Zedd had gotten in the wagon to check on Cara as they were pushed by the crowd. The Home Guard was alert as always and they quickly made their way towards Zedd and herself making sure everyone was out of their way.

"Mother Confessor, we were not expecting your arrival. We would have prepared more accurately." One spoke and the others bowed respectfully, Kahlan fixated her gaze on him.

"No need, I have no need of a grand entrance. We need to get to the Wizard's Keep."

The guard looked confused. Zedd took this opportunity to explain.

"This woman in wagon here is under a powerful magic, and I Zeddicus Zul' Zorrander need to reach out to my fellow wizards in order to save her from total darkness."

The guards looked in on the woman, a few showed faces of disgust, a few expressionless. Kahlan felt a twinge of anger beginning to rise. They had heard that Richard Rahl, herself, the wizard and Cara the Mord'sith were all of one accord. Yet they dare show their disdain in front of her, the Mother Confessor?! She grit her teeth then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zedd pointing at Cara's chest and gasped. It was entirely engulfed in the blackness that was just over her sternum the other day, this was bad.  
The Home guards took out their bugles and blew them, they were very effective in stopping the crowds and getting their attention.

"MAKE WAY FOR MOTHER CONFESSOR KAHLAN AMNELL."

With two home guard in front, yelling very loudly, their path to the Wizard's Keep was cleared quickly. They helped unload Cara and bring her in amongst the other wizards, Zeddicus waved down two of his loyal friends.

"Zedd! It's been awhile, you still look older than everyone here."

A welcoming hug was shared between the three men. Kahlan instructed the guards to set Cara down on a sick bed. A young boy rushed into the keep all sweaty with a look a determination in his eyes, Kahlan recognized it, he had been confessed.

"Mother Confessor?! Your sister needs you to come to palace immediately."

Kahlan looked at Zedd who told her to her, he and the others would be enough to take care of Cara. She sighed and began to follow the boy to the Confessors Palace. She really didn't want to get into any political mess, or do anything for that matter. She was here for Cara...  
The boy in front of her screeched as they came to a stop, a wagon had ran over his foot.

"Are you alright?" Kahlan asked just to be nice, he obviously wasn't, hopping around in a circle holding his injured foot. He shook his head yes though and continued his leading Kahlan to the Palace. She hadn't been home in awhile, she felt at odds with Aydindril though. Zedd had told her time and time again when she was missing her home along the journeys they traveled that home is where her heart was. Her heart hadn't been in Aydindril for sometime, it was time for them to reunite.  
The Palace was beautiful as always, in the center of Aydindril where everyone could see it, or where it could see everyone. As they approached Kahlan noticed High council members filing out of the main court, there must have just been a ruling of some sorts. She was curious to how Deenee was running things here. The boy stopped before entering the palace and turned to Kahlan and bowed.

"Mother Confessor, hope and tranquility to you. I must return to my duties." He quietly uttered before sprinting off to do whatever his duties were. Kahlan smiled, he was a bright boy, but he was still confessed, which made her worried. The Home guard opened the doors for her and she entered the main court area, Deenee was sitting in the Confessor's chair talking to a High council member. She looked different, something was about and it made Kahlan curious. She approached slowly and waited patiently for her sister to finish her conversation.

"Kahlan! It's so good to see you, though your arrival was a surprise. We had no idea you were coming, there would have been at least a feast or something celebrating you and the Seeker's victory over the Keeper and Darken Rahl, by the way where is the Seeker?" Deenee quickly stood up to hug her sister and she took Kahlan's hand and led her somewhere more private to speak. Kahlan smiled, they keep mentioning how her arrival wasn't expected...

"He is on a mission to help out a person we know."

The two women sat on a balcony overlooking the market place. Deenee had a servant bring Kahlan some water to drink.

"Ah well that seems like him. You came here with someone though? Whom? I wasn't given any details, only the Mother Confessor had returned."

Kahlan swallowed down the water with a surprising thirst, she didn't realize her throat was dry.

"Zeddicus and I brought Cara here... because of something that happened."

Kahlan searched the eyes of her sister as she remained silent. Deenee hadn't forgave Cara for killing her, which was reasonable. Most don't get to come back from the dead and face their killer, and if they do they usually... kill them.

"Something happened?" Deenee asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, I was offered a drink. Yet before I could drink it, Cara drank the whole thing down," Kahlan looked off towards the Wizard's Keep then continued.  
"We didn't notice anything wrong with the drink or with Cara, only hours later did it come into affect. Zedd has her and with help from his fellow wizards maybe they can come up with a solution.  
Someone is trying to kill me or disable me, I have no idea who it could be though, Darken Rahl has no magic, or anyone to help him. That we know of..."

"What about the Sisters of the Dark, didn't they try to kill Richard?"

"Well yes and no. From what I've heard they are more interested in Darken Rahl, since he betrayed the Keeper."

Deenee rubbed her forehead, she seemed agitated. Kahlan immediately felt the urge to probe.

"What is it?"

She quickly asked hoping for an answer but her sister shook her head. She stood up and paced the floor a few minutes before she spoke.

"I cannot tell you exactly what until I have talked to the First Wizard and the Seeker. He is of course the leader of the Midlands now, this situation would best be dealt with by him. Can you send for him right away?"

Deenee's voice was shaken and her palms sweaty. Kahlan only nodded, she couldn't really send for Richard. Not the way he was now that is for sure. Deenee excused herself and quickly made her way somewhere off in the palace. Kahlan sighed, she hated it when people hid things from her. She also hated it when people were unnecessarily protective. The Home guard had been very attentive, not leaving twenty paces between themselves and the Mother Confessor.  
She yawned, it was later than she had realised. Her room should still be available, even though Deenee was reigning confessor in Aydindril she never took up residence in the Mother Confessor's chambers. She stood up and began towards them only to be stopped.

"Mother Confessor, your chambers are not available at this moment. Shall we provide alternate chambers?"

A maidservant of Deenee's had approached, Kahlan really didn't care where she slept. Only Cara kept leaping back into her thoughts, she may check on her first.

"Not yet, I'm headed to the Wizard's keep if Deenee asks. I don't know how long I will be there."

The maidservant nodded and left Kahlan to go do something else Deenee needed done. Kahlan quickly made her way out of the Confessor's palace, followed by a few of the Home guard. She needed to know if Cara was alright.

* * *

The night had been quiet on the gate wall, three guards walked to and fro in between the doors. No one really bothered trying to come in, unless invited.

"Well, bout time you blocks came out here to replace us. I was starting to think something was wrong."

Three more men had arrived at the gate, replacements for the tired guards prior.

"Really?"

"No you blooming idiot, I don't give a flippin horse's arse. Now get to working so I can get to drinking."

The older guards laughed as they left the younger ones at the gate. They began their patrol in silence. A few hours had gone by, and they had fast fallen asleep. Richard was approaching the gate, he could tell that they were asleep so he tried not making much noise as he pasted, Shota signaled for him to go left towards a large prison-like building and he nodded. They headed that direction slipping off into the night.  
One of the guards who was asleep woke suddenly, one of the others had just started snoring very loudly.

"Rodger! Wake up! I thought I heard something."

"Leave me be, if you heard something it was probably David's damned snoring!"

David awoke to his name being called, and then laid his head back again The trio quickly fell back asleep as the night furthered itself into darkness.

* * *

Darken approached the young bloods as they knelt before him, their faces solemn and their eyes glued to the floor. He took the fresh Agiels and handed them to the new Mistress Violet and then made himself comfortable in his chair. The ways of the Mord'sith were evolving, Lori and Summer each had tortured and killed their fathers, yet they needed to pass one more test to earn the title Mistress. Violet had completed her tests and was now proud to share the Mord'sith Agiels. Since Darken wasn't in his original body he had no connection to the Agiels, they only worked because his brother was alive. It made him mad to rely on his brother to keep the Mord'sith in check, they were his and his alone. Even that fool Cara was still his...

"You have till sundown to retrieve two female children each and bring them into our fold, if you fail you will be taken by Mistress Violet and be disciplined thoroughly. Understood?"

Darken asked, his voice crisp with excitement. The two girls looked up and replied yes Lord Rahl in unison. He smiled wickedly then dismissed them to their mission. Mistress Jenna followed to provide them with their packs.

"Mistress Violet, I think you and I should make our way up to my chambers. There is some furniture I want you to move for me since I can't do it in this pathetic body I am in."

He stood up and lead the way to his chambers. They entered the room and she shut the door behind them with a squeak of her new leathers. Darken sat on the edge of his unnecessarily large bed and smirked.

"I'm am so sorry, I don't think you would want to dirty those brand new leathers, why don't you go ahead and slip them off? Get a bit more comfortable?" Darkens words dripped lust as he spoke them. Mistress Violet was only silent, she took her time undoing each buckle, slipping the bracers off and her boots. Darken scratched his scrawny goatee letting his eyes wander up and down Violets beautiful frame. She dropped the last piece of clothing and turned her gaze towards her lord.

"The bed is a bit uneven don't you think? Here get on it and I'll check if it evens out."  
He patted the bed next to him and Violet obeyed. Sprawling out her arms and legs she laid her self out in an exciting manner. Darken stood up and backed away from the bed, everything was even, and his clothes were getting uncomfortable. He grinned eyes filled with lust and stepped back to the bed. He signaled towards his clothing and Violet eagerly disrobed him.

"You know what? The pillows look like they need to be fluffed, why don't you turn around and fluff them for me? Soft pillows do feel the best when properly fluffed."

Violet, who gave a small sigh of impatience, turned round her body and began to fluff up the pillows. Darken cocked his head and eyed her well shaped behind which was practically in his face, his hands itched to grab it and slap it. He hated the fact that his body was more excited than his mind, he could go hours without any movement from his loins, he could torture as he pleased then when the time was right he could ravish the girl till he was satisfied. This pathetic body though couldn't handle pain, or much teasing when it came to things of the sexual nature.  
He inwardly screamed trying to think of anything that would stop his throbbing. Violet wasn't helping, her legs were spread just enough, Darken could see how she anticipated him. She kept swinging her hips as she fluffed the pillows, juicy and luscious she was. Darken's bodily impulses took over and he grabbed the new Mord'sith bringing her to him. Violet didn't struggle, or show any sign of pain. Yes, she was a virgin. All youngsters brought into the Mord'sith family have their womanhood brought upon them by their Lord Rahl. She was seventeen, which may have seemed a little young for the Lord Rahl, he enjoyed the young though. Well he enjoyed them all, but apparently not as much as he used to. Before when he had his real body.  
A powerfully loud knock on the door brought Violet out of her thoughts, Darken seemed to be finished, for the time being. He put on a robe and told whomever was behind the door to come in. Violet rolled on her back to see who it was.

"Mistress Dana! How lovely it is to see you!"

The Mordsith exchanged nods with the other Mord'sith then bowed to her lord.

"My lord Rahl, we have found her."

Darken glanced from Mistress Dana to Mistress Violet then turned himself towards his balcony. The naked Mordsith watched eagerly awaiting whatever her lord commanded, as did the none naked one. Darken made his way to his wardrobe and put on fresh clothing.

"Mistress Dana, enjoy yourself to Violet's abundant care, I must go see about this right away. Whom did you take with you?"

"I left Ivy m'lord. She's waiting at the stables."

He positioned his dagger in his belt and was gone leaving the two women alone. Dana moved closer to the bed, eying Violet curiously.

"Off with my leathers, oil and clean them."

Violet nodded and began undoing each of Dana's buckles, the older Mordsith waited patiently till everything was off, then she lay on the bed while Violet tended to her leathers.  
Dana wasn't one to bother with the other Mordsith, she treated them as subordinates, nothing more nothing less. As soon as Violet finished with Dana's leathers, the other woman instructed her to run a bath. Violet nodded and headed butt naked to the washroom. Dana was pleased, Violet was a quiet girl around the older Mordsith, it meant she was listening. Much better than Ivy or Jenna who barked like mad dogs and screwed like rabbits.  
She returned with a towel and followed Dana into the washroom, it was more like a pool than a tub. Dana slipped into the warm water and inwardly sighed, she hadn't bathed in days. She looked up to see Violet standing there, at attention. She motioned for her to join her.

"Wash my hair."

Violet eagerly joined her sister and took to washing her gorgeously long hair. Usually Jenna or Ivy washed it. She took the long honey gold swirls into her hands and gently washed them. Dana was quiet, it seemed like she was welcoming Violet into the fold.

Darken rushed past his soldiers and headed straight towards Ivy, she was waiting patiently by two horses ready to go. He stopped to mount his stead and a quad captain gave him his satchel.

"My Lord, she is captured by a Lady of the Lake. Her magic is very powerful, I do not know if we can go against her, I hear she is weak to making trades though."

Darken nodded as Ivy spoke while she got on her horse. He motioned to the captain for him to follow behind at a distance.

"Maybe she will recognize me for who I am and just hand her over."

"You've met a lady of the lake?"

"No, but I have heard of them."

Darken motioned for Ivy to lead the way, he was so ready for this he almost couldn't handle it. The time had come for him to gain his magic back. He could almost taste the power.


	8. Chapter 8

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_**

**A Lonely Road**

Blood rushed to her face as she came into the room where Cara was. She looked so beautiful... A faint light hung above her naked body, everything else was in the shadows. Scars painted across her skin, yet they made her all the more appealing to the eye. Golden strands of hair fell like a waterfall from her head. A woman so tainted yet pure.

"Kahlan?"

The Mother Confessor jumped and desperately tried covering her face, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to see how she was doing."

Kahlan apologized and took a step back from Cara. Zeddicus came around the corner and wiped some liquid off his hands. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

"We did everything in the book to do, now it's up to her."

"Does she have to be naked?"

Zedd chuckled softly at Kahlan's question, so typical of her.

"Well I did put a cloaking spell over her, the men here cannot see her. Since she is a woman other women can see her, the full exposure to her body helps the magic work, plus with everything exposed maybe she will realize she's naked and come too. Maybe a cool breeze, or a lingering mist will stir her."

Kahlan knew Zedd was trying to lift her spirits, she felt so bad for Cara. The drink was hers, why did she have to drink it? Zedd put his hand on Kahlan's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Is it alright if I stay here? I want to be here when she comes to."

"Yes that is fine, I will leave to go rest. If anything happens, and I do mean anything, you come and get me."

Zedd said as he left the room. Kahlan turned her gaze back to Cara. She blushed again and pulled a chair up close to her and sat in it. You could see the magic at work on her exposed chest, the black swirling evil was slowly disappearing. It seemed at times to grow back, or disappear faster. Kahlan wasn't sure if she could touch her, Zedd didn't say that she couldn't but you can never underestimate magic. She just wanted to let Cara know she was there.

"Hello, it's Kahlan. I feel so awful that this happened to you, to think after all those years of wanting to hurt you I'd be begging the Creator to relieve you of your... situation." Kahlan stopped and tried to think of something else to tell her. "Deenee is hiding something from me, something happened here. I don't know what exactly to say to you, I guess a rambling of words isn't anything compared to what you're dealing with in there."

She hesitantly brought her hand to Cara's hair and pushed it away from her face. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, which brought a sigh from Kahlan's lips. There was a small edge of the table Cara was on, enough for Kahlan to rest her head on her arms. Time passed and soon Kahlan drifted off to sleep. Soft noises of bugs and birds filled the hall, night was upon the two women.

* * *

Usually when a person has a sword at their throat, they would be a bit more cooperative. At least Richard would, except the fact that his anger sometimes goes into overload and his eyes catch fire... literally. Shota was being held back, she was to weak to do anything, the men holding her noticed that too. Richard though, with eyes on fire kept swinging his Sword of Truth until finally he stopped. The guards of the establishment they just crashed into were really not letting them through. They seemed to not know who Richard was, or care for that matter.

"You two will be put in cells until the Master awakes. Then you will answer his questions."

One of the bearded guards spoke up, Shota didn't argue, being too weak and all. Richard immediately started yelling curses and being rhetorical, Shota couldn't even roll her eyes at him. The men picked her up and carried her through the halls of the prison like place they tried breaking into, Richard was fussing and fighting his captor who soon got tired of Richard's attempts and knocked him unconscious. Shota felt so helpless, who knew where they were at, she didn't even bother to look for signs or things of importance before they broke in. Was this Master important? She did not care really. The guard laid her down on a cot in her cell she caught a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes when he left. She felt happy over that. Richard got tossed in his cell like a log of wood, he probably would feel that when he woke up.  
Shota lay there, sleep not coming to her. A small drip drip of water was coming from somewhere, she could hear everything from silence, she even felt the buzz of magic in the air.

Magic?! Her magic? No much more magic... it was powerful, it was close. She sat up and looked around, the other cells looked empty. The darkness of the night hid the corners well, she groaned loudly, as if she were in pain hoping to provoke a response.

"Are you alright?"

A response, a woman? Or a higher pitched man.

"Ah yes yes child, I am just old and frail, my body is not used to such accommodations."

"Well, okay... why did you guys get thrown in here?"

Shota felt the voice and magic coming from her left, Richard was to her right. She grinned, this was going to be sooooo easy. She moved the cot closer to the left.

"Ah my son here was looking for his sister, we came across this place. What is this place anyway?"

Shota could not see very well where the woman was at, she heard shuffling of feet and saw the girls frame come into the light.

"The man that runs this place, he's known for pecan farming, he is very rich and paranoid. I was thrown in here because he thought I was stealing. I just came here for a simple trade."

Shota could see the woman was lying, she wore a dancers dress yet she did not have to ankle bands to prove she was one. Most are marked when they get into the trade. Shota could see the chain holding the Blood Amulet. This woman was the thief?! She was barely older than Kahlan.. what would she need of Shota's magic and the Blood Amulet?

"Oh child, misfortune must be written in the walls of this place. I am sorry, you seem anxious to be out of here."

The woman came closer to Shota's cell almost within arms reach, if she could just touch the amulet...

"I could easily get out of here, with a snap of my fingers. But if i did that I'd probably die."

The woman paced around her cell slowly. Shota was regaining her strength slowly just by being near the Blood Amulet. The magical stimulation's were being emitted from the amulet to look for a better vessel. She was surprised the thing hadn't exploded. It worked very similar to the way the sisterhoods of the Dark and Light worked. The absorbed Han or Magic from people or things, but as a living vessel. The amulet wasn't living, it was limited on storage, unlike a person. Shota remained quiet, maybe she could learn from this woman why she stole the magic.

"Um why would you die from snapping your fingers?"

The younger woman stared through the bars. The thief couldn't possibly know who Shota was, she looked like a gramma that had died and risen from the dead, and not in a good way. Only way she could know it was Shota was through the magic, and well if she used it them bam! No more thief. She finally slumped down in front of Shota within arms reach, she fiddled with the amulet that hung around her neck.

"Why such a pretty necklace."

Shota murmured, the woman before looked up almost as if it bothered her that Shota called it a necklace. Pish posh same thing.

"It's an old amulet, from a king who no longer lives."

Well guess this halfwit killed the Blood Amulets owner, which Shota had expected but didn't really know until now.

"Ahh sounds very mysterious."

Shota could feel her strength returning to her insides, it was slow since the magic wasn't being absorbed like it should. She reached her hand to the iron bars and let it rest against them. The woman in front of her only fiddled with the Amulet more.

"Oh dearie I am sure you will get out faster than I, my son may even get out before I do. I am old, weak, and probably diseased if I know myself. These iron bars will become my coffin. They won't even bury me, they'll bring in wolves to eat my carcass and carry away my bones."

Shota groaned and leaned her head against the iron bars slowly, the woman looked sympathetic towards Shota. She leaned forward and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
"No you'll get out, I have a good feeling about you."

"You bet your thieving ass I will."

Before the woman could even blink Shota grabbed the Amulet through the iron bars. Magic flooded through Shota's hand into her being, it happened so fast that her hand caught on fire. The surging through her veins, the alcoholic burn she felt. The new magic mixed with her own was so raw and undefined, it was so fulfilling. Her looks changed instantly, further than she was able to go before. Back to her twenties. She didn't stop until she consumed all the magic within the Amulet and the woman. When Shota regained her senses she smiled to herself. Never had she felt so powerful. The woman on the other side of the iron bars was dead, obviously. Shota did find out why she stole her magic, it was her mother's request, revenge for stealing ones husband and ruining their entire life. It sounded so fake though but it was true, she had read it from the girls memories. And now she was back to normal.

"Ugh... my head."

She jumped, totally had forgotten that Richard was there. She quickly unlocked both jail cells and went to check on Richard.

"Um who are you?"

The man seemed confused, he was reaching for his sword, but it was not there. He gulped.

"Oh don't be so frightened. It is I, Shota."

Richard squinted, rubbed his eyes and kept squinting. She didn't look like Shota, kinda sounded like Shota.

"W-wait did you get your juju back?"

He asked as he jumped up. Shota nodded and grinned twirling around, showing off her new look. He gave her a pat on the back. He glanced around and saw a smoking pile of ash in the other cell.

"What happened there?"

"Spontaneous combustion."

Richard shrugged his shoulders, he was done. Shota had already began making her way out, it bothered Richard a little bit though. Something was off about the whole ordeal. First, what happened exactly? Did she find the person or the person find her or what? Why did she look so much younger? What exactly was in that Blood Amulet, the fountain of youth?

"Richard! Why are you waddling behind? We need to get out of here, let's go!"

Shota had already dealt with the guards, they were all asleep and smiling... He followed her out of the mansion or prison they were in. It was hard to tell what exactly it was. The architecture was so weird.

"Our horses are dead or run off. I'll guess their stables has horses in it. Since you are done helping me, I need to return the favor. I cannot help Cara, she has probably already been tended to by the wizards in Aydindril. So the topic of discussion on our way to the Confessor's capital will be you."

They had found the stables by the time Shota finished. Richard could only find one horse and a mule. He gave the mule to Shota and seemed to Shota anyway that he was mentally in turmoil. She mounted her fuzzy beast and patiently waited for Richard to get on his steed.

"Why me? I need no help."

Shota chuckled at Richard's remark.

"Honey everyone needs help. The sooner we as humans come to realize that, the better this world will function. Now I want you to tell me everything that happened ever since you closed up the rift."

Richard seemed hesitant,but decided to go ahead. He still didn't need help. As they left the mansion that belonged to the man of the pecans a shadow lifted from the wood. It followed them carefully, slipping in and out of the darkness.  
The boy sighed and opened his heart up to Shota and began to tell her what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Her butt ached, she had been riding for days nonstop before the duo reported back to their Lord. Now she had doubled the riding at faster the pace, she wouldn't be surprised if she had sores bigger than melons. They were actually almost there, so she could finally get relief, but knowing Darken Rahl they would return immediately to the Castle.

"Mistress Ivy? I thought you said the lake was up ahead."

"It is my lord. There is a clearing before and the lake is beyond that. It itself is surrounded by weeping willows but you still can see it."

He was impatient, she knew that if he didn't get what he wanted when he wanted it, he would probably have her punished beyond measure. She looked behind her as the soldiers of her lord's followed on foot. She hoped this 'lady of the lake' would hand the bitch over and nothing would fall out of plan.

"Aha! I see the lake, hurry now!"

She groaned as her lord took off on his steed even faster, she kicked her horse into action in pursuit. The weeping willows swayed in the breeze as they approached. The two dismounted and Darken commanded the men to stay with the horses. He and Mistress Ivy stepped into the mist of the lake and followed the path to the edge of her waters. Hesitant to speak Darken looked a Mistress Ivy and she only pointed to the middle of the lake.

"Um hello? Is anybody in there?"

Darken peered into the lake, it was milky and glowing in areas, he kinda expected something to pop out. Mistress Ivy stood alert and wary with her hands on her Agiels ready to strike. Soft whispers came across the waters, like waves lapping at the shore. They were faint and grew louder as they approached.

"Someone.. dares interrupt my slumber?"

Darken stood up taunt, proud, he had no intention of letting his frail pathetic body show any sign of weakness to this creep.

"I think you have something of mine, I would like it returned."

He expected immediate response, but there was only quiet, besides the movement of water and the breeze in the trees. He was getting impatient. His eyes were tired and he rubbed them. He felt swift movement near him and looked up to see Mistress Ivy in front of him Agiels bared. In front of her a creature approached them. The first he noticed was her hair, twas blue and sticking out everywhere, like a porcupine. Then her eyes, a light aqua green, glowing tremendously. She was half naked, clothed by some slip of sorts that was wispy and strands of fabric waved in the breeze. She walked on the water with delicate steps in bare feet. She looked like a young woman, but from her eyes you could see she had seen many years.

"Something... of yours? I own anything that falls victim... to my waters. You send these..." the lady gestures towards Mistress Ivy and then looks back at Darken.  
"Tortured souls to me... asking for something that I have. Then when you do not get what you want... you come here yourself... yet I do not see the... power you need to control these... tortured ones. Why is it they follow a mere man, weak and made up of nothing but flesh and bone?"

Mistress Ivy could feel the heat radiating off of Lord Rahl's face. She probably didn't need to turn around, to avoid seeing him turn purple with rage. The water lady hit the nail on the head though, this Rahl behind her wasn't the Lord that he used to be, but that's why they were here.

"Because I am their Lord, Darken Rahl, and as long as I live or anyone in my bloodline lives... they have purpose to do my bidding."

The lady of the lake smirked, and sat down in a throne like chair formed of water. She twirled her fingers and opened a hole amidst the waters.  
"I understand... this creature I have came into owning is worth... so much to you. I have something that I want... and I do hope you can get it for me. Otherwise... you will leave without what you came for."

"Then speak water wench, tell us what you want."

Ivy was also impatient, and her butt hurt. Also the humidity was making her leathers tighten against her sore butt. The lady of the lake didn't like the tone of Mistress Ivy's voice it seemed, cause a fish flew out of the water and slapped her across the mouth, silencing her. She tried calling her a bitch leaky asshole but nothing came out.

"Speak milady what is that you want?"

Darken glared at his Mord'sith mistress then returned his gaze to the watery woman in front of him.

"I need a few... items to create what I want. If you procure these items... you will recei-"

"Do you know what I seek? The woman, Nicci?"

"Yes, she is with me."

"Is she dead or alive? Give me proof before I make a deal with you."

The lady of the lake clicked her tongue and from the hole she created a cage appeared with Nicci inside it. She seemed fine, alive.

"This thing is powerful, but not as I. She seems to have come by her magic wrongly... which in turn makes her weak. She is fine, no harm has come to her."

Darken waited for the lady to give him what he needed to know.

"A woman, you have somehow came across her before in a previous life. I need of her tears, she is powerful, more now than before. A man... old and wise I need of his blood. A flower, from lands further than you have traveled, I need a petal."

Darken growled. He hated riddles unless he was the one giving them, and how was he supposed to do this without his power? It infuriated only further, he may as well kill the wench. He needed more information though, tears, blood, and a flower petal?

"What can I call you? It seems our relationship will further and as our business is discussed I would like to know your name, you know mine."

The lady stood up, in her full glory with water spurting everywhere, drenching Mistress Ivy and Darken Rahl.

"I am Vivian... Lady of the Lake. Do not take me for a fool Darken Rahl, I do know who you are and I do know what it takes to get what I want. You will do this for me, for Nicci is what will return you your wizardly blood, is it not?"

"Yes, Vivian. She is key for me to return to who I once was. Now give the names of these people and the place of that flower, for I want my life back, and you can return to yours."

Vivian smirked.

"Shota, a sorceress. Eliam, he is a knowledge giver in the City of Confessors. The flower is outside the secondary border, that is all I know. Now begone I need to rest."

Vivian disappeared into the lake along with Nicci and all was silent again. Except Ivy who regained her voice.

"Freaking fish lady! Who he hell throws a fish at someone? GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FRY YOU UP AND EAT YOU SERVED WITH CHIPS AND TARTAR SAUCE!"

Darken groaned and drug the Mord'sith from the lake and got on his horse.

"Captain, make camp here and keep an eye on Vivian, the lady of the lake."

The man nodded and began to give orders to his men. Ivy stood by her horse, she wasn't really wanting to ride anywhere yet.

"Mistress Ivy.. you need to find my troublesome idiotic brother, actually Cara."

"M-mistress Cara? My lord isn't she a traitor?"

Ivy hadn't ever met Cara but she had heard stories from the other Mord'sith about her. She was the cruelest Mistress ever, she never ever gave pleasure with out pain, she never gave the breath of life till it was almost to late. She was feared even among the cruelest Mord'sith still alive. Also a favorite of her Lord's.

"Once a Mord'sith always a Mord'sith, disguise yourself, leave your Agiels somewhere safe or hide them. Try and become as normal as possible. Knowing Richard after they repaired the veil he either went to the People's Palace or Aydindril. You search for them, and also spread rumors about yourself."

"Like I am in need of the seekers help only?"

"Yeah something like that. I cannot enter in Aydindril lest I be murdered or worse confessed. I have heard rumors about this witch woman Shota. She is to be feared and that she has tried to help the group before, also she tried to kill them too. I would very much like to meet her. I will send some of your sisters to the secondary border. Though I have no idea what lies beyond. So go and do my bidding."

Mistress Ivy saluted her lord and left through the woods. Darken Rahl watched as the Mord'sith left on her orders. He glanced back to Vivian's Lake, there was more to this woman than met the eye. He decided to do some studying when he got back to the Castle. For now all he could do was pity himself about not getting his powerfulness back. He felt naked without a Mord'sith near his side, bummer. It was only a days ride to the Castle, he would be fine. He sighed and headed that way in silence, just a step closer to being his old self.


End file.
